Seedless
by DezignerDrugz
Summary: They called him "Seedless", because like the seedless watermelon, he was the best of the best.A LeonxCloud fic, because this site is seriously lacking them
1. Chapter 1

**Seedless**

**Chapter One:** So, You've Finally Noticed!

Disclaimer: I'm only going to put this in once. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Square Enix Characters. I'm not loved by my God nearly enough to have that fortune.

**Warning**: At the moment this is **Shounen-ai**. Eventually it will become **Yaoi**, because my inner perverse fangirl has noticed the blatant lack of LeonCloud yaoi on this site. The language isn't too mature, seeing as I don't believe Leon or Cloud would speak so vulgarly, but I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Click. Click

Quick fingers practically attacked the capture button of D7000 Nikon camera. The lens zooming in on the figure laying beneath the large red Japanese maple tree near the back of the campus.

The owner of the camera continued to click away. After twenty or so shots they stopped, to review the pictures. Stopping specifically, on an extreme close up of the photographer's subject. The owner held their breath as they gazed over flaxen hair spiked in extreme degrees, but somehow still managed to maintain their softness. Smooth cream colored skin lightly dusted with freckles on the bridge on the slightly up turned nose, unblemished except for the slight scar near a golden eye brow. Long, full blond lashes that rested over lightly flushed cheeks. And petal pink lips parted just the slightest bit, with the exhale of breath.

The photographer soon noticed his subject shifting with signs of consciousness and quickly let go of their camera, barely flinching as it gave a resounding thump against their chest, and leaving the vicinity, most likely to return home, until they could come back and capture more moments of the beauty at rest.

A small moan was heard through the relatively silent area. Next, a small stretch. And finally the fluttering of blond eye lashes, until the young man had awoken from his short slumber.

* * *

'I fell asleep on the grass again.' He thought slowly sitting up, stretching his arms above his head to get the kinks out. Sleeping on the ground isn't the most comfortable of all things after all. He raised himself up until he was standing his full height of 5'8" and dusted his cream sweater of all the grass that had attached to him during his nap.

The blond reached into his messenger bag and pulled out his phone quickly checking over the time. ' It's already 5. Damnit Cloud, you're gonna be late for work!' he mentally scolded himself speed walking to the nearest bus stop.

And thanking his lucky stars, just as he got to the stop, the number 8 bus pulled in. He quickly swept his university ID card through the fee machine and took the last available seat next to the back door of the bus.

Cloud gave a small smile to the business man sitting next to his, before staring straight ahead awaiting his next stop.

* * *

'4 minutes left' Cloud inwardly grinned as he made his way off the bus, as it stopped outside his work place.

"Thank you!" he said warmly to the bus driver as he hopped off the bus and hurried into the restaurant where he worked. Cloud pushed open the revolving door exiting calmly, least he have another episode with the door. 'I swear it's out to get me' he thought as he made it out of the glass death trap injury free. He scurried to the side door and into the back to quickly change into his waiter uniform. Nothing too special: A long sleeved white collared shirt, black slacks, and a black apron, which held his note pad and pen.

"About time you got here Cloud, jeeze! You were almost late!" a voice playfully scolded him from behind.

Cloud turned sharply in surprise, to face one of his coworkers Zidane. Zidane was the youngest worker there, only in his Junior year of high school, but Cloud didn't mind.

Cloud smiled sheepishly "Sorry, I fell asleep after class."

"Again Cloud?" The smaller blond laughed, cocking his hip to the side and resting one of his hands there. "You need to get more sleep then Cloud. I can't imagine, attending classes and working two jobs? No thanks!" he grinned.

"aheh, yeah I know it's not exactly ideal, but if it's what I need to do, then I'll do it," Cloud glanced up at the clock in the work room "I gotta go, my shifts starting real soon! Talk to you later Zidane," and with that Cloud hurried back to the front of the resturaunt.

His glowing blue eyes tracked around the resturaunt , before stopping on a group near the back, that had just been seated. He put on a pleasant smile and made his way over to the group.

"Hello my name is Cloud, can I get you guys started with some drinks?" he asked with a tilt of his head, his note pad and pen at the ready.

The small group went down the line one by one:

"I'll have a coke."

"Same here!"

"Raspberry ice tea. Please!"

"Your phone number would be great, thanks!"

Cloud's eye twitched at the last one. 'One of these guys again,' but he continued smiling. "You're funny! But sorry, I'm not interested in dating at the moment. Could I get you anything else?"

The man grinned cockily "Aw that's too bad, toots! How about you join us for dinner?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

One of the girls at the table elbowed the cocky man in the stomach "Sorry, he'll have a sprite."

"Sprite it is, I'll be back in a minute!" and with that Cloud went around the corner to get their drinks started. 'Ten minutes into my shift and already getting hit on. You've set a record for yourself Cloud.' He thought sarcastically.

* * *

Next Day

Cloud exited his last class of the day with a tiny, almost unnoticeable skip in his step. Today was Thursday, which meant he didn't have to work at the restaurant today! He smiled softly making his way to his usual spot. The giant Red Japanese maple tree.

He set his messenger bag behind his head and made to lie down. But at the last second he stood up straight and tilted his head up looking through the leaves of the tree. A small grin making an appearance on his face. He noticed exactly what he was looking for.

He heard the tale tale clicks that had been accompanying his slumber for the past few weeks. "You can come down from there. I've noticed you since the first day you started taking pictures of me."

Cloud heard a small intake of breath, notifying him that he had clearly shocked his photographer. "I'm not mad, you can come down. Why don't you join me?" he smiled up toward the branches patting the patching of grass next to him.

The blond waited a few minutes before he heard a thud, the mysterious photographer had finally dropped from the branches.

Cloud glanced up slightly to see his silent stalker of the past few weeks. He was a bit shocked. He had expected some giant creeper in a trench coat, not this ruggedly handsome mad before him.

The man we lean, muscled in all the right places, but not overly so. Shaggy, roughly chopped hair that went down to his shoulders. Tanned skin that was unusual to see during this time of year. Gunmetal grey eyes, the only thing marring his skin was the large scar that went from one eye, across the bridge of his nose and to his cheek. He wore a simple white V-neck shirt, a black zip up hoodie over it, and a simple pair of jeans. And the culprit that gave him away. His Nikon camera around his neck.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Cloud grinned dusting off his black jeans an standing to offer his hand in greeting to the other man.

The unnamed man looked down at Cloud with one eyebrow raised in question. "How long have you know I was taking pictures of you?" he asked gruffly, quick and to the point.

"Since you started following me here in October," Cloud grinned "How long did it take you to notice I knew you were there?"

The man grunted as an answer, making Cloud chuckle, which resulted in a glare from the gun metal grey eyes.

"So mister stalker, do you know who I am?" Cloud asked shifting onto his tip toes, then on to his heals. When he received no answer he offered his hand in greeting again "I'm Cloud, Cloud Strife, and you are?"

"Leon Leonhart." He replied, slipping his hand into Cloud's smaller one.

"Great. Now that we're acquainted, would you like to tell me WHY you were taking pictures of me?" the shorter male asked jabbing Leon's chest with his index finger.

Leon simply turned his head to the side, and looked into the distance. Avoiding all eye contact with the blond standing before him. However, Cloud's grin took on a Cheshire like quality as he noticed the tiniest of blushes staining the bridge of the brunet's nose.

The brunet cough into his fist "I'm photography major, and you just happened to be here,"

"And?"

"The scenery was missing something, and you were a good focal point."

Lame.

"oh," Cloud brushed part of his bangs behind his ears "sorry then, I could find another place to rest after class I guess,"

"No! ahem, I mean that's not necessary. You've already established yourself as a focal point, you might as well stay. Or else my pictures will become inconsistent…" Leon trailed off still not making eye contact.

Cloud tilted his head to the side and smiled at Leon. "Well, then we may as well become friends then. Right Leon?" he asked offering his hand to the taller male again.

Leon nodded and held Cloud's hand in his.


	2. chapter 2

**Seedless**

**Chapter Two**: Like Two Peas in a Pod! But I don't like Peas, can we be peanuts instead?

**Disclaimer**: If you've made it this far, you've already read the disclaimer!

**Warning:** At the moment this is **Shounen-ai**. Eventually it will become **Yaoi**, because my inner perverse fangirl has noticed the blatant lack of LeonCloud yaoi on this site. The language isn't too mature, seeing as I don't believe Leon or Cloud would speak so vulgarly, but I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Cloud signed as he walked through the large campus of Hallow Bastion University. 'Why do my classes have to be at the back of the school, and why does the bus only drop you off at the front?' he thought frazzled as he speed walked to his class.

"You look crazy." Click.

That damned clicking noise, it had to be Leon. Cloud spun on his heel to face the taller male and lo and behold it was Leon half his face hidden behind his Nikon as he quickly snapped a picture of the blond.

"Why would you say that?" a blond eye brow raised in question.

"Your facial expression keep changing, you look manic, Leon shrugged as he joined Cloud on his speed walk to his first class "Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

Cloud's brow scrunched together as he noticed Leon walking along with him, and then shook his head. "My nutrition class starts in, "he glanced at his cell phone for the time "8 minutes and it's all the way in Butte Hall."

"Oh." Leon halted in his walking, and grasped Cloud's arm to make him stop as well. The taller male tugged Cloud in the opposite direction, as he protested.

"Leon! I'm going to be even later! What are you doing?" Cloud struggled as Leon yanked him into a sitting position. Cloud blinked in confusion, and took in his surroundings. "A club car?" he questions looking at the golf cart he was sitting in.

Leon threw his arms around the head rests of the seat and nodded to the driver in the direction of Butte Hall. "The club cars will drive you to class, if it's past the food court." He said in a 'no duh' kind of way.

Cloud flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," he glanced away "but I mean you were stalking me for weeks, I didn't know what was going on..." he trailed off looking at Leon through the corner of his eye.

Leon's gunmetal eyes widened, and he sputtered. The bridge of his nose took of a blush as well, as the club car came to a stop in front of the tall building that was Butte hall.

"Well, thanks Leon," Cloud shifted from foot to foot as he got out of his seat "I'll see you around?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

'Well that was blunt.'The blonde nodded and hurried up the two flights of stairs to his nutrition class.

* * *

An hour and 50 minutes later Cloud exited the nutrition class only to run into the tall brunet once again.

Cloud tilted his head and rose as eye brow as he spotted the man leaning against the wall near the stair entrance, with a stoic expression on his face. "What are you doing here Leon?"

"Like I sad. I've got nothing better to do." Leon shrugged as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Cloud.

The Blond again to a quick glance at his cell phone '5:14 pm,' "Well my next class isn't until 7 tonight, do you want to eat lunch with me?" he asked.

'Again with the damn tilting of his head,' Leon noticed. He shrugged as an answer to Cloud and followed the shorter male and he walked towards the center of the campus.

The two adults journeyed to the open tables near the river that run through the center of the campus, and took seats directly across from each other.

Cloud set his messenger bag besides him and pulled out two containers that held his lunch.

"Why don't you buy meals from the dining halls?" Leon asked resting his elbow on the table, grunting when Cloud pushed the elbow down.

"I'm perfectly capable of cooking my own lunch, so I don't see why I should waste my hard earned money?" he questions opening up one of the containers revealing a beef stir-fry and rice.

Leon raised an eye brow "You work? I figured a pretty boy like you, would be living off of Mommy and Daddy's money." He smirked

Bright blue eyes glared at him in return. "I work three jobs thank you very much!" he huffed and began eating his lunch. "Do you want some?"

"Why?"

"I hate it when people stare at me while I eat…"

Click.

"I'm getting really tired of that you know," Cloud grunted, before stuffing a spoonful of rice and stir fry in the brunet's mouth, chuckling as he watched the other man sputter briefly.

Leon swallowed the mouthful, all the while glaring at the blond. "It's good," he mumbled pulling the container towards himself

"Well I would hope so. I am a culinary arts major after all," he grinned at the taller male sitting across from him, over joyed that he was now freely eating what Cloud had made.

"Hey, Leon, We're friends now right?"

Leon swallowed another bite of food "I guess," and continued eating.

"But I don't know anything about you," Cloud muttered taking the spoon from Leon's hand and eating a bit as well.

"What do you want to know?"

"anything! Tell me about yourself!" Cloud chirped handing the spoon back.

Leon scooped up another bite, and then paused "I'm not all the interesting, you start."

Cloud pouted but opened his mouth to speak none the less "My name's Cloud Strife. I'm 21 years old, and an only child. I'm a culinary arts major in my second year. I'm from Nibleheim originally. I like warm bread, and apples. And I dislike cats and the color purple. Your turn."

The taller male pushed the now empty contained aside and wiped the back of his palm over his mouth. "My name's Leon Leonhart. I'm 23 years old. Photography major, in my last year of university. I'm also an only child. I was born and raised here in Radiant Garden. I like your cooking so far, I hate small animals in general."

Cloud smiled softly at the wayward compliment that Leon gave him. He reached into his bag again and pulled out a water bottle, offering it to Leon, before taking a sip of it for himself. "Don't you have classes today Leon?"

"My classes are all in the morning. I don't have night classes until tomorrow." He said quietly looking into Cloud's eyes for the first time since they sat down.

Cloud perked up "Oh what are your classes? Maybe we could meet up again!" he said optimistically.

And the two continued talking until Cloud had to leave for his next class.

" I'll see again tomorrow won't I Leon?" Cloud asked looking at the older man through his golden eye lashes.

Leon blushed, but nodded. Yes they would meet again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Seedless

Chapter Three: The Deprived Child!

Disclaimer: I assume since you've made it to this chapter, you read the disclaimer the first time.

**Warning:** At the moment this is **Shounen-ai**. Eventually it will become **Yaoi**, because my inner perverse fangirl has noticed the blatant lack of LeonCloud yaoi on this site. The language isn't too mature, seeing as I don't believe Leon or Cloud would speak so vulgarly, but I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Since their first meeting Leon and Cloud had fallen into what seemed like a routine.

On Monday Leon would wait for Cloud at the bus stop. They'd then walk to Cloud's Culinary Theory class. Afterwards they'd walk around the campus making small talk. Next they'd walk to Leon's class, and Cloud would take a nap at the red Japanese maple tree until Leon finished. They'd then get on the bus and head towards the restaurant that Cloud worked at, and Leon would depart from there.

Tuesday, Leon would go to all of his morning classes and then meet up with Cloud for lunch. Tuesday afternoons were Cloud's busiest days so he didn't have the time to make lunch. He would go out and buy lunch and share with his stoic friend. Afterwards Cloud would attend his classes, take a short nap under the tree, where Leon would sneak pictures of him, and then head towards his second job as a server at a local bar.

Wednesdays and Thursdays followed the same schedule as Mondays.

Friday's held a place near and dear to the younger male's heart. Leon had no classes on Friday, but yet and still he waited for Cloud after every one of his classes. They'd walk together and exchange a small word of parting while Cloud went to class. And as soon as the class ended Leon would appear leaning against the wall across from the door. Friday's they spent the most of their time together.

Weekends made Leon sad, although he'd never tell the blond that. Weekends they rarely saw each other after 3 in the afternoon. On those days Cloud worked two of his three jobs.

It just so happened to be Saturday. Early morning in fact. Leon lay in bed on his stomach staring at his blinds. They did little to actually block out the sun.

Fifteen minutes went by, and he continued glaring and the thin plastic blinds, that didn't do their jobs. His eye began twitching from the strain so early in the morning.

'You could buy curtains,' a tiny voice in his head told him.

His eyebrows furrowed 'Cloud's neurotic-ness is rubbing off on me.'

'You'd like him to rub off on you wouldn't you…'

Leon shook his head and pushed himself up into a sitting position. His forest green sheets slipping down his bare chest and pooling into his lap. He ran a hand through his sleep rumbled brunet locks and sighed. 'No point of staying in bed, I'm already awake.' He sighed and made his way into the connected bathroom to make himself ready for the day.

The brunet glanced at himself in the mirror through sleep ridden eyes. He gave a sniff at his reflection and scratched his chest, before turning to start the shower. He waited until the shower was Cold enough, he couldn't take hot showers in the morning as they made him sleepy, and then began to was his body.

His morning showers were relatively short as his body couldn't stand the cold for too long, you know, with being a boy and all. After rinsing his body of the suds he shook his hair of the excess water and wrapped a towel around his waist before making his way back into his room to change.

And of course the second he opened his drawer to look for a pair of boxers his doorbell rang. He ignored it, deeming finding boxers more important. However when the ringing became insistent he growled in his throat and made his way down the hall to his front door.

He twisted the knob prepared to yell at whatever being that deemed it appropriate to bother him on his Cloudless Saturday. But the second he opened the door he was greeted with the very same man he was just thinking of.

"Good morning Leon," there stood Cloud. Face flushed from the nippy cold outside, chin hidden beneath his sea foam green scarf. He wore a pastel blue turtle neck, black leggings and cream colored boots. In his hands he carried a brown paper bag most likely laden with groceries.

Leon had no words. But he knew his day was brightening already. He gently thumped the top of Cloud's spikey haired head with his fist, before stepping aside to allow the petite blond into his apartment.

Cloud gave him a warm smile, before kicking off his boots near the doorway and stepping inside. "I've never been here before where's your kitchen?"

The older man placed his hand on the small of the others back and guided him in the direction of his tiny kitchen. He watched as Cloud set the bag on the counter, and began to bustle around the small kitchen. He, himself, took a seat on the stool on the other side of the counter.

"So what made you decided to stop by at my house at," he glanced at the clock on his microwave "7:42 in the morning?"

Cloud glanced at the older man through the corner of his eye "Well I don't have to work until 6 tonight, and I figured I'd kill sometime by making you breakfast."

"I'm perfectly capable of pouring myself a bowl of cereal Strife," he grunted but not giving a turely meaningful protest. He laid his head down in his arms on the counter and watched the blond cook.

Cloud chuckled as he brought out two pans from the cabinet below the microwave. Not noticing Leon give an appreciative look to his behind.

"A bowl of cereal is not a meal Leonhart~!" Cloud reprimanded gently, and he warmed up the stove top, "On the weekend you should have a hearty breakfast."

Leon rolled his eyes "Ok mother."

"tch. I'm not your mother," Cloud muttered as he cracked three eggs on to the first pan.

"Your right, with the way you wait on me, your more like my wife," Leon smirked when he saw the bright flush on Cloud's face.

"I… shut up," Cloud finished lamely placing six pieces of bacon alongside the eggs, and placing triangles of bread into a mixture of eggs and milk. "I'm just trying to make sure you eat well, Leonhart."

"Whatever," was his response and he got up from his seat on the counter to make his way back to his room to get changed.

The blond shook his head at his friend's response and continued fussing around the kitchen. He removed the sunny side up eggs from the pan and placed them on a plate, then he placed the battered triangle of bread onto the second pan, placing his hands on his hips as he waited for the French toast to fry.

Click. Click.

Cloud's eyebrow twitched "Even on the weekend Leon?" he didn't have to turn around to know Leon had shrugged his shoulders and had that infernal smirk on his face. Typical Leon.

Cloud began placing all the food on plates before placing them before Leon's spot on the counter.

Leon raised his eyebrow at the amount of food the blond was able to cook up in such a short amount of time. Sunny side up eggs, bacon, French toast with raspberry preservatives and powdered sugar, orange slices and strawberries. "So what are you going to eat?"

And in return he received a punch to the shoulder. "you're so funny Leonhart, shut up and eat."

Leon chuckled, the sound deep in his chest, but none the less Cloud smiled. The taller male watched the shorter eat. He could barely contain himself as he watched the blond nibble on the strawberries. He knew he was infatuated with the blond, he'd known since he started "stalking" him.

"What?"

Leon shook his head and dug into his breakfast "Thanks, for the food, and stuff."

* * *

A couple hours later, Cloud was bored. Not that Leon was a boring person, but there was only so much that could be done in his apartment. Watch TV or go on the computer.

Leon had other ideas about what they could pass the time doing, but he didn't suggest them. He stored the naughty thoughts in his head for some other time.

"Let's go out." Cloud said abruptly from his spot next to the older male on the couch.

He received a raised eyebrow in return.

"Yeah come on, we can get Boba," cloud rose from his spot on the couch and grabbed Leon's hand tugging him into a standing position.

"What's Bobba?" Leon questioned quickly grabbing his wallet and keys as Cloud continued to drag him out the door.

Cloud halted . "You've lived here all your life and never had Boba? You deprived child!"

"I take you're in even more of a hurry now? I could drive us…" Leon trailed of gazing off to the side in the direction of his Black Nissan xtera.

Cloud shook his head and tugged on Leon's hand "No, we can walk. Walking is good for you."

"Says the man who takes the bus everywhere…"

"Hey! Not everything is within walking distance you know, and I work three jobs! I get tired!"

Leon tugged on the ranting man's hand, pulling him closer and resting his hands on Cloud's shoulders "Calm down I was kidding." He said before thumping the blond on the head again.

Cloud let out a sigh before facing forward again and pulling Leon in the direction of Yo Boba.

They trekked on for about 20 minutes before arriving at a small shop. Leon quickened his pace, to open the door for Cloud. The smaller male looked up at his in surprise, before smiling and nodding his head in thanks and walking to the counter.

"Hey Cloud! I haven't seen you around in a while!" they were greeted by a small black haired girl.

Cloud grinned "hello Yuffie,"

Yuffie looked to the tall figure behind her Blond haired friend "Wow! Who's that hunk of hot stuff?"

Leon raised his eye brow at the small girl, a little jealous that Cloud was now one hundred percent focused on the menu.

"oh! Sorry, this is my friend Leon, Leon this is Yuffie Kusaragi," he then looked back at the girl "can I get a green tea boba, what do you want Leon?"

Leon's gunmetal grey eyes quickly glanced over the menu, not really wanting to order one, but knew that if he didn't indulge his beautiful friend, he would be upset. So instead he shrugged.

Cloud let out a little huff before turning back to face Yuffie behind the cash register "And Leon will have a Chai Tea Bobba."

Yuffie's perpetual smile stayed on her face as she punched in the prices for their Milk teas "Ok Cloudster that's be 7.25!"

Cloud reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet, but was stopped when Leon grabbed his wrist and gave the petite girl the due amount from his own wallet. "Leon, I'm supposed to pay. I brought you here!"

Leon thumped him on the head "It's fine. Consider it a favor for cooking me breakfast."

"And besides Cloudy," Yuffie's voice rang out as she bustled around preparing their drinks "You're the pretty one, so when you guys go on dates, he's supposed to pay!" she chirped before distributing the drinks to the two men before her.

Cloud's bright blue eyes widened, and a heavy blush over took his face, and he sputtered looking for a response. Leon's cheeks flushed as well, but he dispelled it by coughing into his hand and picking up their drinks, finally just walking out the door.

"Bye boys!" Yuffie yelled after them as they hurried out of the shop.

"Sorry about her, she's a little mental," Cloud mumbled as he took a sip from the large straw in his drink.

"You're one to talk about being mental," Leon stated looking at the blond from the corner of his eyes, a blush staining the bridge of his nose as he watched the shorter male wrap his lips around the thick straw "you're neurotic."

Cloud glared at the older man "What makes you say that?"

Leon shrugged "Maybe your fear of touching communal buttons." He then took a sip from his drink, then sputtered and spit whatever he drank out.

"don't like it?" Cloud asked ignoring the jab at his neuroticness

"No I like it, there was some slimy ball in it," Leon said disgusted.

Cloud snickered and thumped Leon's shoulder "You poor deprived child. That's the Boba part, it's tapioca. It makes the drink ten times better."

Leon rolled his eyes, but enjoyed the drink none the less.

They continued their walk, with no destination particularly in mind. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into an hour, before they finally took a seat on a bench on the side of the road. The bench over looked the bridge that the road ran through, and the small stream beneath it. From their spot they could see the people walking alongside the stream. And particularly the children playing in it.

Cloud's face took on a serene smile as he watched the children play.

"You know, if you look at them any harder, people will start to think you're a pedophile," Leon mumbled before throwing both of his arms back to rest on the back rest of the bench.

The blond glared at the brunet, and retaliated by sticking his tongue out at Leon "I like children, but not like that Leon!" he huffed and crossed his arms "Besides your one to talk, you followed me around and secretly took pictures of me for weeks!"

Leon chose to remain silent; because he couldn't very well deny that he had been "stalking" Cloud. But, he'd rather not admit it.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the soft breeze, and chatter of the people around them. Cloud shuffled a little a pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Leon it's getting late, I've gotta head to work soon."

"The restaurant or the bar?"

"Neither it's for my third job," Cloud brushed off, before rising into a standing position. "I'll see you on Monday ok Leon?"

"Wait up, I'll walk you home," Leon offered standing up as well, prepared to follow his blond friend.

"Um, no that's ok! I'll be fine," Cloud answered hurriedly.

Leon raised an eyebrow in frustration "What are you hiding? You never invite me to your place! You came over to my apartment today; I don't see what the problem is."

Cloud shook his head, disturbing his blond locks, causing his bangs to fall over his eyes "It's nothing Leon, I've gotta get going, or I'll be late."

But, the brunet wouldn't let it go "And what's this third job anyways? Why are you being so secretive about it?" Leon grasped Cloud's arm before he could get any further "What's going on Cloud, what are you hiding from me?"

"It's nothing Leon, I'll see you on Monday, "the petite blond replied, tugging his arm from the other's grip and walking away hurriedly.

'You could follow him,' a voice in Leon's head rung.

'No, I trust him too much, if I did that, I know it'd hurt him,' Leon thought back, before turning in the opposite direction. 'I guess this Saturday wasn't that much better after all.'

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know this fic seems pretty mundane, but I promise you it gets better!

Please Review~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Seedless**

**Chapter Four:** Don't You Look Fabulous?

**Disclaimer**: You got pass the first three, so you know the deal

**Warning:** At the moment this is **Shounen-ai**. Eventually it will become **Yaoi**, because my inner perverse fangirl has noticed the blatant lack of LeonCloud yaoi on this site. The language isn't too mature, seeing as I don't believe Leon or Cloud would speak so vulgarly, but I hope you guys enjoy.

**REVIEWS:**

**Emmi Rayne**: MY FIRST REVIEW! Thank you, I greatly appreciate your response! And you'll just have to keep reading~!

**Apfelmarmelade**: haha I know it's mundane, but thank you for reading it anyways, and thank you even more for enjoying it! Ahaha I have a feeling some people THINK they know what his job is, and while it is most likely similar to what your hypothesis is, I don't think you'll have it exactly ahaha!

**Cor**: No worries here I HATE uke Leon with a burning passion hotter than 1000 white suns! Cloud will be the uke here! And you're more than welcome to share that plot bunny with me, I've got a menagerie of them here~! But I don't plan on starting another story until this one is complete.

* * *

The next Monday seemed to take forever to arrive for Leon. He hadn't spoken to Cloud since Saturday afternoon. The Blond wouldn't answer his phone, and he couldn't go over to his home, because Leon didn't even know where to begin.

Leon sighed; the dishes from the day Cloud had come over still lay in the sink, unwashed. He couldn't bring himself to wash them in his depressed slump. He made his way out the door grabbing his messenger bag and house keys before making his way to the campus.

As he walked down the street he began to think to himself, pondering what he had done to make the blond avoid him. In his opinion he'd done nothing wrong. He was just concerned about his friend.

He stopped in the middle of the side walk, looking down at his shoes.

'Friends. Tch, I guess that's all we are after all.' He thought sullenly. But he couldn't really blame Cloud, it's not like he came out and told the blond that he'd been infatuated with him since he first saw him back in October. His beauty was what had first drawn Leon in to begin with. But, the short few weeks they had spent together as friends only deepened Leon's feelings.

Leon let out another sigh before continue on his trek to campus. He passed through the entrance gate and came to a halt once again when he noticed the man he was just thinking about leaning against the brick wall behind the gate.

He just watched the blond. Taking in how beautiful he looked, even more than usual since he had been longing for his friend all weekend after their abrupt fight.

Cloud hadn't noticed him yet. He was leaned back against the wall, arms out stretched and crossed over his lap, Blue eyes barely seen as they were hidden behind long golden lashes. Today he wore a cream colored thick sweater with a loose neck and a black satin ribbon running through the collar, Black leggings that ended in the middle of his shins and black flats. A simple outfit really, but Leon couldn't help but think he looked heavenly.

Leon walked closer to the blond stopping a foot away from him.

* * *

Cloud's lashes fluttered as he noticed the black boots in his line of vision. His eyes moved upwards past the stone washed jeans and the plain white tee, past the dark grey zip up hoodie, and into the gunmetal grey eyes he knew that he would find.

He gave a sheepish smile to the man he had avoided that Sunday. His arms fell from their position in his lap and reached into his messenger bag, pulling out a a small paper bag and holding them towards Leon in offering.

"I'm sorry about Saturday Leon, I didn't mean to get mad," he said quietly pushing some hair behind his ear in nervousness, once Leon took the offering from him.

He watched as Leon opened the bag, and reach inside pulling out one of the tiny raspberry thumb print cookie and placing inside his mouth. Cloud then smiled, knowing that he had been forgiven.

He then joined Leon in walking to the brunet's first class.

"What are you doing here so early ?" Leon asked not looking at the blond, instead straight ahead.

"Well I came to apologize to you of course," Cloud smiled up at the brunet, a little skip in his step now that he knew his friend wasn't mad at him anymore.

Leon nodded "But now you're stuck here until the next bus comes. You're class isn't until 2, it's only 9."

Cloud gave a sheeping laugh, placing his hand behind his head "Yeah, I didn't really think that through."

The older male thumped him on the head "You never think anything through."

Cloud stopped and turned so he was standing directly in front of the taller male "But I was worried that you were still mad at me! So I came here and waited for you so I could apologize!" he shouted fists clenched in embarssment at being scolded by Leon.

His eyes clenched shut, and flinching as he felt a heavy hand patting the top of his spiky haired head. "Calm down, I'm teasing you." He heard the baritone voice tease.

The twenty one year old looked up at Leon through his bangs, receiving a silent nod, before he too nodded and they began their walk again.

When they arrived at the door leading to Leon's art appreciation class, they stood outside of it a little awkwardly. Cloud holding one of his arms to his side and looking down at the floor, Leon looking over the blonds head.

Cloud was the one to break the awkward silence "Well, I guess you should get to class then," he mumbled his hand now unconsciously rubbing his arm, "I better go wait at the bus stop."

Leon couldn't hold back the urge he had to gather the blond into his arms, as he stood there looking so small, and insecure. He stepped forward bringing his arms up and around the other's shoulder pulling him to his chest. "I'm not mad at you Cloud, you don't have to act this way," he mumbled into the others hair.

Cloud blushed, but returned the embrace. "Sorry," he mumbled into the cloth of the white tee shirt that Leon wore.

They released from their embrace standing in silence again, but this one far less awkward. "Hey, wait for me ok? I'll take you to brunch."

"Oh! You don—"

"Shut up. I'll call you after this class. It gets out in 50 minutes ok." He said, in more of an order than a question, leaving no room for argument from Cloud.

The blond huffed a little, but smiled none the less, knowing there was no arguing with the older man. He nodded and turned to wait until the class ended.

* * *

The fifty minutes could not go buy any slower for Leon. He dozed off the whole lecture period thinking about the petite waiting for his just one floor below.

About halfway through the lecture he could feel himself drifting off, before his head touched the surface of his desk and he began to dream.

_The dream sequence took place in the park, like all good ones do. The strange thing was that the park was empty, it seemed that no one was there but Leon. He turned his head from left to right, but still saw no other._

"_Leon! You're here!" he heard a soft voice cry out in joy._

_He turned to look behind him, seeing his blond obsession coming towards him in a light job. He admired the small flush on his face from the cold, and the way the snow, and wind swept his bangs to and fro in front of his face._

_Cloud stopped in front of him ,slightly out of breath "I, I didn't think you would come," he breathed out before beaming at Leon._

_Leon was confused 'Why wouldn't I come, I'd do anything for you Cloud,' he thought._

_Cloud giggled " I know that, but still you can't blame me for being worried, it is late after all."_

_His gunmetal eyes widened in surprise, surprised that the words had actually come out of his mouth. He then noticed the beauty before him fiddling with his fingers. "What did you need to tell me?"_

_The blond's face flushed even brighter. Leon watched as the blond took a deep breath and came closer to him. Cloud stopped mere centimeters before Leon's chest, before standing on his boots covered tip toes and wrapping his arms around Leon's neck._

_Leon's heart began to beat harder, so hard that he was sure the Blond before him could hear it. He watched as bright blue eyes became hooded, right before he felt petal soft lips over his own, chapped from the cold._

_At that moment Leon's heart stopped. 'Is, is this really happening?' he thought bewildered, before responding to the kiss, but as so as he applied pressure to the lips beneath his, Cloud pulled away._

"_I just wanted you to know," Cloud whispered eyes pointed towards the ground, hands over his lap "that I l-"_

Leon awoke from his dream as he heard chairs being scooted across the floor, and feet pounding the ground as the other students exited the room. He looked around him, before noticing his professor standing before his desk.

"I suggest you get more sleep Mr. Leonheart, I wouldn't want you falling asleep at the next lecture now would I?" his teacher grinned before he too left the room.

'Damn, just a dream,' Leon growled in his thoughts as he leaned down to place his belongings back into his bag. He looked up though as he heard the classroom door creak open.

He smirked as he saw Cloud's head peek through and look back and forth around the room before finally landing on Leon.

"Hey, I thought you had left already." Cloud chirped walking to Leon's desk before sitting on the edge.

Leon shook his head before standing "Just a little held up," he grunted heading towards the door "Anywhere in particular you want to eat?"

Cloud nodded grinning as he caught up with his friend "Let's go to the Moogle Café, ok?"

Leon nodded his head holding the door open for the slighter man, and heading out to the café for their brunch.

* * *

The café was unusually full that morning, as the two took a seat near the large window.

"I don't think I've ever seen this place this full," Cloud commented as they waited for the waiter to take their order.

Leon grunted fiddling with the jelly packets on the table, not needing to look at the menu as he had been coming to this particular café all his life.

"Hi there! Sorry for the wait! Can I get you guys something to eat?" their waiter asked cheerfully, with a wide smile thrown on to match.

Leon's eye twitched as he watched their waiter blantly eyed his fairer companion.

"hello," Cloud greeted back "Could I please have the breakfast crepe?"

"Sure thing cutie," the waiter grinned in his direction flipping his ebony hair out of his eyes "That'll be out in a just a second, and what about you?"

He asked the last part far less cheerfully in Leon's direction. Leon glared "A Chorizo Omlette." He grunted.

"I'll be back in just a minute with your food, ok beautiful?" The raven haired waiter winked at Cloud before walking off the hand the order off the chef.

Cloud hummed to himself as he fiddled with his straw. Leon watched he, a small smile coming to his face as he watched the pure innocence of the blond before him. However their moment of peace was interrupted when the waiter came back with their food.

He all but slammed Leon's food before him. Then he lightly placed Cloud's plate of crepes and sausages before the blond, then a slice of stuffed French toast.

"Um, I didn't order this," Cloud pointed out, handing the French toast back to the waiter, only to have it pushed back into his own hands.

"I know it's on me. And you can pay me back by going on a date with me," he smirked cockily, ignoring the stormy grey eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

Cloud's head tilted to the side ever so slightly and he gave a tiny smile. "I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

"But what about your boyfriend here?" He jabbed his thumb in Leon's direction, still ignoring the glares.

"Oh," Cloud giggled "He's not my boyfriend, Leon's one of my best friends!" he finished so cutely the waiter couldn't stay grumpy.

"oh," he was still a bit sullen "Well, just take it anyways, consider it a gift, for being so darn cute," he then walked away.

Leon's eyes glared at his omlette. 'He's not looking for a relationship.' He thought angrily, before stabbing his fork into his food. 'Just give it up Leonhart,' the voice in the back of his mind snickered.

"you should have gone out with him," Leon grunted, still a bit frazzled over the blatant flirting the waiter had done.

Cloud set his eating utensils down and sighed "No, I don't have the time for a boyfriend, I don't have time for much of anything, really," He said with a small shrug of his shoulder.

Leon's brow furrow in both frustration and confusion "Why? You hang out with me all the time."

"Yeah, but you're different Leon," Cloud smiled at him "We go to school together, and the school part of my day is pretty much all the free time I have. Other than school I have three jobs to attend to, and things at home that need taking care of." Cloud's eyes widened as he finished his sentence realizing that he had never told Leon anything about his home life.

Leon reached across the table to hold the smaller hand in his own "Cloud, are there problems at home? Is that why you work three jobs? You don't have to do that, you could come stay with me!" he cried.

"AHEM! FORWARD!" the waiter coughed into his fist as he passed by their table.

The brunet shook he his, before staring hard into those beautiful blue eyes. "Cloud … you're not homeless are you?"

His hands were slapped away. Cloud pushed his food aside and quickly stood from their table "I'll have you know Leonheart that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! And how dare you insinuate that I'm homeless?"

"What am I supposed to think Strife? You work three jobs, you're no where to be seen on the weekends! And you never invite me over to your place!" Leon yelled back slamming his hands down on the table.

Cloud's glared hardened, and tears began to fog his vision of the furious man in front of him " I work three jobs, because I choose to! I'm not raised from money like you Leon!" he yelled "Why should I tell you every little thing about my life! What about you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That you're name is Leon for instance! Just because you changed your first name doesn't mean I'm stupid SQUALL! You look down on me because I work so much, I'm not like you , I don't live off of daddy's money! I have to work for the things that I want!" Cloud yelled, turning and walking out of the café before Leon could see the tears running down his face.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Leon yelled standing to follow after him.

"I'm going HOME! Because I have one! Just go away!" Cloud yelled, silently thanking the heavens when he saw that his bus had conviently pulled up to the bus stop a few feet away.

He broke out into a run, and barely making it before Leon caught up to him. For the first time in his life thanking the Gods that he was built so small, making it easier for his to out run the more muscled Leon. Cloud rushed on to the bus, and right as the doors shut, he saw Leon's fist slam against the glass doors.

The driver noticing the tears running down the passengers face, looked at him questioningly wondering if he should let the furious brunet onto the bus. Cloud shook his head and took a seat near the window, sadly gazing at Leon as the bus began to move, and his image grew smaller in the distance.

* * *

Leon gave up as the bus drove out of his sight. He clenched his fist and mentally berated himself 'Why do I always upset him! Everytime I open my mouth!'

He couldn't take anymore of this. He had to find out about Cloud's life outside of school. 'He said he had things at home the needed to take care of. What could that mean? A fish? A husband?'

As you can tell Leon's train of though took a more delirious tunnel 'Is Cloud married?' This thought did nothing but outrage Leon even more, before he began to see things in a more rational light.

His mental ranting came to a pause as he felt his phone vibrate. He reached into his back pocket and held it up to his ear "Leonheart."

"Wow you answer the phone like an ass," an obnoxious voice said from the other line.

Leon rolled his eyes "What do you want Reno?"

"You're so nice, yo. I've got a class in twenty minutes, and I happen to know that you don't, so could you do me a favor?"

"That depends, will I be injured in anyway if I do this favor. Mentally or physically."

"Um, I don't think so. I just need you to drop my little brother off to school."

Leon promptly hung up on the red head on the other line.

Seconds later Reno called back, and he answered "You honestly to come out unharmed, if I take that little demon to school."

"Come on! Axel's like 7 years old! What's the worst he could do?"

Both lines went silent.

"Okay, never mind, but please Leon! I'm begging you!" and the red head continued to whine and ramble on about his precious baby brother not getting an education, because he couldn't make it to class.

Leon growled "alright shut up! I'll do it. I'll be there in 5."

"Aw Leon! You're the best bro! Have I ever told –," Leon ended the call, and headed towards the Sinclair apartment.

The walk was short because the two red heads didn't live far from Moogle Café. He walked up the narrow flight of stairs and knocked one the third door.

He didn't wait long as the door flew open and his pant leg was attack by a ball of red headed rodent.

"Squall! Reno told me you were walking me to school!" that would be axel clinging to his leg.

Leon glared at the little red head and tried to shake him off "Its Leon."

Axel moved his face away from the pant leg and looked into Leon's eyes with a disapproving pout on his cat like face "Reno told me that I couldn't call myself Slagathor X, because that wasn't 'my name, So you can't be called Leon, because your name is Squall," he scolded all in one breath.

He heard Reno laugh from within the apartment, before he too came up to the door, ushering his little brother out. "Thanks for doing this _Squall! _" He laughed at the glaring brunet.

Reno made his way to the stairs before pausing as he felt a force slam into the back of his legs. "RENO! You didn't give me a goodbye kiss!"

It was Leon's turn to snicker as he watched Reno's face falter. "Yo! I told you guys don't kiss other guys!"

" But you haaaaaaaaaaaave to!" Axel whined as he tried to claw his way up Reno's leg, to get his goodbye kiss.

Reno rolled his eyes, and leaned down to kiss his little brother on the forehead, and then flicking him on the nose for good measure. "I'll see you when you get home fire crotch!" Reno waved before running down the stairs, and all but sprinting his way to his class.

Leon sighed, looking down at the little red head, who was awfully tall for a seven year old. "Let's go." He grunted before he too headed down the stairs, glancing back once in a while to make sure that Axel was still following him. Lord knew that boy had ADD.

The two continued their walk, Leon in silence, grunting once in a while, as Axel babbled on besides him, non-stop. It was a wonder the cocky little boy didn't pass out from all the hot air he was spewing.

".. And I'm gonna see my wife today! He was sick Friday so I didn't get to see him until Sunday!" Axel cheered.

Leon was never happier to see the gate of the local elementary school.

"ROXAS!" Axel cheered running past the gate and tackling a tiny little blond boy to the floor, and trying to smoother his with kisses.

"Axel! Get off ah me!" the blond giggled trying to shake the taller red head off.

Axel paused for a second throw a quick "Bye Squall!" over his shoulder before continuing his molestation of Roxas.

Leon's eye twitched before turning on his heel and heading back to his own apartment. Walking Axel to school had temporarily made him forget about his fight with Cloud, but now that he was alone, the guilt began eating at him full force.

'I just want to know what's going on,' he thought frustrated, glaring at his feet as they made their way in the direction of his apartment. He didn't feel like attending the rest of his classes. And he couldn't run into Cloud on campus because he had the feeling that the Blond would be hiding out at his own house.

The rest of the week didn't look up at all. Leon would see Cloud around the University, and try to approach him, but as soon as the blond caught sight of him, he would break out into a run. And Leon didn't have the motivation to run after him.

Leon would go to the restaurant that Cloud worked at on Monday's and Wednesday's only to be kicked out by the Chef Cid, or the other waiter Zidane.

He would try the bar the Cloud worked at on Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Saturday nights, only to be glared at by not only the other servers, but some of the frequent costumers as well.

He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't just wait around, but he didn't know how to make it up to the blond. The last time they had fought Cloud had been the one to apologize first. Leon couldn't do that if the blond was avoiding him.

Leon turned to his last resort. That night as he lay in bed his held his cell phone in front of him. The glow from the screen lighting up his sullen face as he sat in the dark. He punched in Cloud's number and sent him a quick text.

"I'm Sorry."

He couldn't be more embarrassed, apologizing through a text message like some high school boy, who'd been dumped by his girlfriend. But it was the only thing he could do, if Cloud wouldn't see him, and he absolutely refused to Call Cloud.

Leon jumped a little as he felt his phone vibrate from where he had thrown it on his bed. He shuffled the sheets around before coming up successful and flipping his phone open.

" I know, but I'm not ready to talk to you yet. Just give me some time."

He couldn't believe it. Cloud had responded. But his hopes dampened as he actually read the message. This was too much drama for him. And they weren't even dating!

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter was better. Still a little boring, but I promise, things will begin happening soon. I don't plan for this story to be more than 8 or 9 chapters. But please just bare through it!

A/N 2: When I typed "Axel get off ah me!" when Roxas was talking, Microsoft suggested that I replace ah with "on". I laughed for a good ten minutes, Oh Microsoft; they're only in elementary school! But just imagine a little 5 year old Roxas screaming "Axel get off on me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Seedless **

**Chapter Five**: Like Leather and Lace

**Disclaime**r: Congrats on making it this far. You know the deal.

**Warning:** At the moment this is **Shounen-ai**. Eventually it will become **Yaoi**, because my inner perverse fangirl has noticed the blatant lack of LeonCloud yaoi on this site. **This is where the smut starts! **It's nothing too heavy ( At I least I don't think it is), but if you don't like the man on man smex, just turn around.

**REVIEWS!:**

**Cor**: haha yes Leon is the typical man! I decided he needed to be a little bit of an over possessive, over protective prick, to balance out all those uke Leon stories out there, I HAT uke Leon. BTW Cloud and Roxas have no blood relation in this story~!

**Emmi Rayne: **The fic is coming to an end in around four to five chapters, you'll find out why Cloud's so "touchy" real soon~! I'm glad you like it though. I don't want this story to drag on forever, and I never planned it to, honestly I thought this up when I was riding the bus to campus lol. And don't worry right after this one, I've got something else cooked up~!

* * *

As the year traveled further into November the snow grew heavier and the days grew shorter. And the worse the weather got, the worse Leon's mood became. It had been two weeks since he and Cloud had a decent conversation. But, he couldn't complain too much, at least Cloud was talking to him again. It still hurt, that they didn't spend as much time together as they used to. They met up for a short lunch every other day, but that was it.

Cloud wouldn't let Leon walk him to work, when he went to the restaurant. He'd dismiss Leon with a tiny smile before turning and walking off to the bus.

Leon could feel his heart shrinking with the cold weather. But he couldn't stop loving the beautiful blond.

* * *

The weekend had come once again. And Leon knew better than to hope to see Cloud. Since their fight Cloud had become more and more distant. He wasn't he usual self, sure he was no social butterfly, but exuded this comfortable air with Leon, as if they had known each other forever. This was now gone. Cloud had become sheepish. Always seemed to double check what he wanted to say in his mind before he would actually say it. He was even more secretive about his third job; he didn't even mention it anymore.

The intense secretiveness of the topic of Cloud's third job made Leon even more worried. He started noticing little things about him. Where as they used to hug, not often mind you, but once in a while they did, and Cloud used to hold his hand in order to get him to follow him around. Now the blond was reluctant to touch, or be touched.

He began to think the worse. Maybe Cloud was in a relationship, and just refused to tell him. Maybe the relationship was abusive! Maybe Cloud was getting hit in his home life!

Leon's mind began to race with all the possibilities! He was giving himself a headache. It was too stuffy in his apartment, so he decided to go out for a walk to clear his mind. He left his house, walking in one direction, with no destination in mind, not worrying about getting lost because he had lived in Hallow Bastion all his life.

It was late afternoon, or the verge of evening. The snow was lighter now, still drifting in the gentle wind. The sky had darkened into a pale vermillion color. Leon couldn't help but admire the scenery as he walked through the city.

People bustled up and down the streets, heading home from their jobs.

Leon walked past the café that he and Cloud had last eaten together at, and his serene mood fell. He hurried past the building at an alarming speed. When he looked up from his feet he had a bit of difficulty recognizing the area he was in, but by no means was he lost.

He didn't recognize the area. The building directly across the street had all of it's windows blacked out except the ones on the first floor, where the door was. Leon narrowed his eyes as he caught of glimpse of blond there the glass doors.

"Cloud," he breathed out. Surprised to see the blond in such a suspicious looking building.

He watched from across the street as the Blond talked with the person at the reception desk. The man at the desk smirked at the blond before handing his a small rectangular slip of paper. Cloud nodded, and gave the man a tiny smile, before heading out the doors.

Leon quickly turned on his heel and ducked into the nearest building, so the blond wouldn't see him, and accusing him of stalking him…again.

**

* * *

**

When Leon arrived home from his walk, his mind was in distress. Now that his mind wasn't as fuzzy, he placed how he knew that building.

It was a club.

What could his sweet innocent Cloud be doing in a club. Maybe he worked there as a sever too? Like at the Seventh Heaven? Or maybe Cloud was a dancer?

No he knew Cloud was as clumsy as clumsy could get. There was no way the uncoordinated blond was a dancer.

Leon was racking his brain for some kind of explanation. He wanted nothing more than to just ask Cloud straight out. But, their friendship was strained enough as it was. He flopped down on his couch face first, grunting at the small pain he felt when his nose collided with the stiff cushion.

But honestly what could Cloud be doing in such a seedy place? He really didn't want to think about Cloud being a stripper, but he couldn't help himself. Leon felt him mind began to wander and he closed his eyes.

_Leon watched as the lights dimmed down into nothingness. All around his was dark, until a spot light shone down, on the most erotic sight, he'd ever had the pleasure of viewing._

_There on the small stage before his seat stood Cloud Strife. He donned tiny leather shorts that should be illegal to wear something so indecent. A loose off the shoulder top that was tucked into his tiny shorts and so baggy the collar fell completely off of his shoulder, kept together by two thin black suspenders. On his feet he wore knee high heeled boots._

_He watched as Cloud sauntered towards him. His eyes following the seductive sway of those hips, as he came closer. From left to right those tempting hips switched until Cloud straddled his thighs. The blonde leaned his face down until his lips made contact with the brunet's sensitive ear._

_Leon shivered as he felt Cloud's warm breath caress the ear lobe, Cloud hadn't even done anything and already he was hard as a rock. His erection strained through his jeans, more painful than it had ever felt before._

_Cloud uttered no words but let loose a breathy moan as he ground his hips down onto Leon's now obvious erection .He wrapped his arms around Leon's neck, pulling himself as close as he could possibly get._

The daydream had barely started and already Leon had become aroused, how could he not be. He fumbled to quickly undo his belt to reduce the pressure on his manhood, before unzipping the restraining jeans and reaching in side to grab his throbbing cock.

_Cloud's hips began swaying in his lap, as he danced to a beat that only he could hear in his mind. The friction was unbearable. All Leon could hear was his own panting and Cloud's moans. He watched as Cloud slowly slips the suspenders down his arms, looking at him beneath his golden lashes coyly. Cloud leaned in closer to the brunets face and ran his tongue down Leon's scar._

_Leon let out a groan of disappointment when Cloud stood up from his lap. But, he was relieved as he could now loosen those god forsake jeans, that trapped his cock against his thigh. He reached towards the zipper only to have his hands slapped away by the smirking blond. Cloud gave him a saucy wink, before dropping to his knees and undoing the snap and the zipper of Leon's jeans._

_He cooed softly as he brought out Leon's cock, placing a tiny kiss on the flushed head. He gently pulled back the foreskin, looking up into Leon's eyes, before wiggling his tongue into the small space. Leon swore under his breath feeling that wicked tongue on his manhood, and thrust his hips up, trying to get more of his cock into that delicious wet heat of the blonde's mouth._

_The blond took pity of the aroused brunet, and wrapped his lips around the head, once again looking up into Leon's eyes before ever so slowly sinking down until the engorged head, reached the back of his throat._

Leon groaned as he fantasized about his sweet innocent Cloud doing something as dirty as sucking cock. He lifted his hand to his mouth licking the skin between his thumb and index finger, lathering it up with saliva before tightly wrapping it around his cock, slowly moving his fist up and down, imitating the contractions of Cloud's throat in his daydream.

_Leon let out a loud groan, the resonated throughout his chest and throat, as he felt Cloud moan, with his petal pink lips still wrapped around his dick. He looked down at the blond, surprised to see he was sporting an erection as well, through his tiny shorts. 'The little minx is getting turned on just blowing me,' he thought breathlessly._

_He watched as Cloud slipping his lips over the head again, taking in a deep breath before hurriedly pulling down his shorts, freeing himself from its stifling heat. He dove back down onto Leon's dick, bobbing his head up and down, making lewd noises all the way through._

_Cloud's own fingers rubbed against the head of his own erection, getting them wet with the copious amounts of precome that was leaking through the slit. And when they were wet enough, he spread his thighs, and circled his fingers around his twitching entrance._

_Leon didn't think he could be anymore turned on. With his cock down the surprisingly slutty throat of his innocent blond friend, watching as the little minx played with his hole. His eyes were half lidded as he watched Cloud finally thrust his finger into his pink hole, he felt the vibrating moan over his manhood full force, he knew he wouldn't last much longer._

_Cloud felt the signs of Leon's completion nearing. The shaft of his dick became more engorged in his mouth, and he felt his balls drawing in tight. The blond sped up his bobbing, wriggling his tongue along the underside of the head, while speeding up the thrusting of his fingers into his own ass._

Leon groaned and moaned without restraint now. His moans vibrated off the walls of his small apartment and his fist became blurry in his vision. His fist moved in a maddening pace around his cock, precome slicked down the whole shaft, easing the motion as his thrust his hips up to meet his fist.

_Cloud began to mewl around his mouthful, as he too felt himself about to reach his peak. His fingers pounding into his hole that had turned a bright red from the abuse. His eyes clenched shut, he squeezed his thighs shut around his cock and his hand, the pleasure, of simply having Leon's girth in his mouth driving him mad with pleasure, to the point where he couldn't hold back any more. His mouth left Leon's dick, as he moaned his release._

_Not a second after, Cloud had climaxed Leon did as well, right when Cloud's warm, wet mouth left the head of his cock. He watched amazed as he saw cum spurt from Cloud's slit with such force in hit the blonde's chin. Leon groaned as his own cum spattered over the blonde's face. Some landing in his open mouth, as he moaned his completion, thick white strands stained his flushed cheeks, clumped together his eye lashes, and across the bridge of his nose._

_He felt his cock stirring again as he watched Cloud lift his fingers to his face, swiping some of Leon's cum off of his cheek, before sucking on his fingers._

So turned on by the vision of Cloud's angel like face stained with his seed, Leon came. He erupted like a volcano into his fist, hips twitching from the sensation. His high came to an end, and Leon couldn't feel dirtier.

Imagining sweet, innocent, Virgin Mary like Cloud, doing something so slutty. But he couldn't help himself after seeing the blond in such a seedy place. As much as the idea of Cloud being a stripper had turned him on, he could only hope he was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that was enough to hold you guys, I haven't updated in like three days, so I hope this makes up for it. Haha that's my first piece of smut ever, well, writing it. I draw it aaaaaaaallllllllllll the time~! The next chapter should be up in three days~!

**Please review!**


	6. Apologies!

Just an A/N!

I'm really sorry you guys! I know I said the next chapter would be out in three days, and it's been like a week! I won't be able to post anything until November 27th. I have to ship my lap top out to get fixed, because I got come kind of virus on in that prevents me from updating my computer. And without the update I can't access the internet through my university.

I will be creating new chapters, but until the 27th they'll be written in my note book. But! That means when I come back you guys will get like four chapters. So basically you hold out three weeks and you get the COMPLETE story!

I hope you guys are still interested in this story by the time I come back from my "hiatus". Don't abandon me! But yeah, once again I'm so sorry. I would upload chapters on a public computer, but the place that I live in only has six computers and their always taken, and I don't want to be a burden on the few friends that I do have here…..

Ok, I'll see you guys in like a month!

-DezignerDrugz


	7. Chapter 7 even though it's really Ch6

**Seedless**

**Chapter Six**: The Heavy Hand!

**Disclaimer**: blah *insert typical disclaimer here*

**Warning:** At the moment this is **Shounen-ai**. Eventually it will become **Yaoi**, because my inner perverse fangirl has noticed the blatant lack of LeonCloud yaoi on this site. **The smut continues from this point on! ** I hope this makes some of you happy… it better, just kidding! If you don't like penis up the butthole, please remove yourself from here.

**REVIEWS:**

**Cor: **oh cor, you're so faithful, always one of the firsts to review! Thanks! Hahah even though the last chapter made it seem like Cloud was a stripper, rest assured he is not, that was just Leon's over speculating, and being a horny git. Cloud's actual occupation will be revealed! Soon…

**Tidus'luvr:**ahaha thank you! I'm so glad you like my fanfic~! Warms my heart! And I love dirty Cloud too~! It's my fav~! And I have granted your wish for more dirty Cloud, with this chapter, so I hope you like this as well!

**aozora: **Another person who agrees with me! Uke Leon is no bueno! Feel free to join my army of "Fan-girls against uke Leon" we have jackets!

**eff-eff-fanatic:** Aww thank you so much, that means a lot to me, that you like the way I write. I try really hard to sound a little more intelligent when I write~! ohohoho and when Leon was trying to guess what Cloud had to take care of at home, that was inspired by my best friend Nate. He gets to read all the chapters before I upload them. The chapter before that Nate guessed "a husband? a fish?" so I had to add it in there!**  
**

**

* * *

**

The next few days Leon could barely look cloud in the eyes. Every time he would look at those cerulean blue eyes he would picture Cloud on his knees before him. He could only get aroused in public so many times before he learned to just avoid the eye contact.

Today was one of their lighter class days, and they sat under the tree where they had first met. Cloud was slowly becoming less distant, and had made him lunch like he used to before all of the tension.

Said blond tilted his head to the side, and bowed down a little to look at Leon's face. He had noticed that he wouldn't actually look at him. A small frown marred Cloud's face as he huffed, being ignored by the brunet. Cloud picked up a spoon and shoved a bite into the brunet's unsuspecting mouth.

Leon's eyes watered, as he coughed hysterically, from having the food forced on. He turned to glare at the blond for a few brief seconds, but soon looked anywhere but at him, when he noticed a cute pout on those lips. He could feel himself growing aroused and tried his hardest to think of anything but those pouty li[s wrapped around his cock.

"You're being more distant than usual Leon," Cloud said matter of fact-ly crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks out.

Leon grunted in reply, he honestly didn't know how to answer that.

Cloud's eyes looked down, and his frown grew "What's wrong? Tell me."

"There's nothing wrong."

"You're lying. Please Leon, I just want to help. I can't do that if you don't tell me what's wrong." Cloud said softly laying his head against the broad shoulders of the man besides him.

Leon's brow furrowed and he grits his teeth in frustration. He knew that something horrible was about to come out of his mouth, but he couldn't stop it. It was like vomit.

"You're on to talk!"

"What?" Cloud said, lifting his head to look at the brunet.

"I worry about you all the time! You never tell me what's going on!" Leon growled snapping his head around to glare at Cloud, the last strings of arousal fading away with his anger. "You're being so secretive! All I want to do is help you! Whatever you're going through Cloud!"

Cloud silently stood up. He body stiff, and tense. His face was pointed towards the ground, his fist clenched at his sides. "That's different and you know it."

"How is it any different? You're so secretive all the time! What right do you have to ask me what's wrong?"

"I think I should go now," Cloud said quietly starting to walk off.

Before he could get very far, Leon grabbed his roughly by the arm. "No! You always do this! You're going to tell me what you're hiding!"

"I can't do that! You wouldn't understand!" Cloud yelled desperately trying to pull his arm out of Leon's grip, his eyes beginning to tear up.

"I would, if you'd give me a chance!" Leon yelled, his grip becoming tighter. He knew he was bruising Cloud's wrist, but he was just so angry. Nothing mattered to him besides getting his answers. "I saw you last week Cloud! I saw you coming out of that club! I saw you accepting a paycheck! When were you going to tell me you were a stripper huh?"

Cloud's eyes widened before turning his body in Leon's grip, and slapping his across the face "How dare you! Don't jump to conclusions just because you saw that! And why were you stalking me anyways?" He yelled, no longer being able to hold back his tears of frustration. "Just leave me alone!"

Leon's face was still turned to the side, from the force of Cloud's slap. "I care about you Cloud. I love you so much." He whispered loosening his grip on the blonde's wrist.

The whispered words shocked Cloud, "What did you say?" he asked brows furrowed together, his breathing erratic from the previous yelling.

He got no response.

"Leon! What did you say?" he yelled clenching his eyes shut, no longer struggling to escape from Leon's grip. "Fine." He spat finally pulling free from Leon's slack grip. He turned on his heel and headed home.

And once again Leon let Cloud walk away.

**

* * *

**

Leon sat in the kitchen of his small apartment. He sat on one of the bar stools at the breakfast counter, just staring into the fluorescent blue numbers of the microwave clock. He watched as the numbers changed from minutes into hours, counting how long it had been since Cloud had stormed away from, how long it had been since he felt that hand slap his cheek. The sting still remained. Not from the physical action of the slap, but that the one whole he loved was the one to deliver said slap.

He sat in the kitchen doing nothing.

There was nothing for him to do; he and Cloud had fought so early in the morning. Usually his day was occupied with spending time with his beloved blond, but now that he was gone, Leon had nothing to do.

His phone rang from its spot on the living room table. He sprung from his seat, trying to reach it before it stopped ringing, praying to the Gods that Cloud was on the other line. Leon didn't even bother to look at the ID on the phone, before flipping it open.

"Cloud?" he asked, voice sounding desperate.

"Nope, guess again~!" A voice on the other end sang.

Leon's mood visibly dropped. "What do you want?"

"Is that any ways to talk your cousin, Leon-poo?" The voice scolded jokingly.

Leon grunted before slumping down onto his couch. He threw one arm over his eyes, and sighed loudly through his nose. "Again, What do you want Irvine?"

"I'm outside. You should let me in." Irvine said. Leon could practically here that stupid grin.

"It's common courtesy to call and inform someone before you show up at their place," Leon growled lowly, not moving from his spot on the couch.

"But we're family. There's no need for courtesy~!" Irvine laughed, "Now open the door Squall."

Leon didn't bother to get up; instead he flipped his phone shut, and threw it to the ground.

Irvine didn't take that too well. He began to pound on Leon's door, yelling and screaming "SQUAL YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! BEFORE I TELL YOUR FATHER THAT YOU'RE BEING MEAN TO HIS FAVORITE NEPHEW!"

Leon rolled over, pretending he didn't hear anything. He hoped that if he ignored it Irvine would disappear.

And his wish was granted after ignoring the noise for fifteen minutes, Irvine's yelling and banging had stopped. Leon sighed in relief, once again rolling over to look at his ceiling.

His peace and quiet was short lived however, as he heard the sliding door that led to his balcony slid open loudly. It banged against the wall, and he heard a set of feet run into his apartment.

He was then jumped on. He felt the air rush out of his lungs, as the intruder landed heavily on his stomach.

"SQUALL! How could you just leave me out in the cold you bastard?" Irvine yelled.

Leon growled before roughly shoving his cousin to the floor, ignoring his yelp of pain. "I left you out in the cold, because I didn't want you in here with me!" he yelled "Now get out you damned brat, before I call the cops on you!"

"Why would you call the cops on me? Your ever so wonderful, cousin?" Irvine asked taking a seat on the couch, and kicking his boot covered feet up on to the table across from him.

Leon smacked at his feet, "Because you're breaking and entering," he grumbled, but slumped down onto the couch again.

"Ah well, I didn't break anything' so I think I'll be fine." Irvine smirked "Now what are you doing in here all by your lonesome? There are things to be done!"

"What things? " Leon asked raising his eye brows.

"Well you need to cover for me," Irvine said matter of fact-ly.

"Cover for what?" Leon asked rolling his eyes to look at the ceiling.

" Well a friend of mine, asked me to cover for her, at her baby sitting gig, " Irvine explained "But, I totally forgot that I was covering for Zell at work, so I need you, Oh cousin o' mine, to cover that babysitting gig for me."

Leon glared at his cousin, but spoke no words.

Irvine stared back also saying no words.

It was a battle of wills and Irvine knew he wouldn't lose. Leon may seem cold hearted, but he always caved.

And Irvine didn't have to wait any longer than five minutes, before Leon dropped his glare, rolled his eyes, and grunted. Mentally Irvine danced, physically he danced as well. Once again he had won against his younger cousin; it was a day for him to rejoice.

"Alright, here's the address, I'll walk you over there, but it's just so you know," Irvine informed, as Leon got up from his position on the couch, grabbed his jacket, and wallet.

"How long am I supposed to be watching this kid?" Leon asked as they made their way out the door, but not before Leon made sure that his back door was locked, he wouldn't want another episode of some lunatic entering his apartment like his cousin did.

"Kids."

"What there's more than one of these little monsters?"

Irvine shrugged "There twins according to Selphie, supposedly well behaved."

Leon rolled his eyes "You know who else is supposedly well behaved according to Selphie? Axel." He said sarcastically.

Both brunets shivered at the thought of the red headed child.

"Oh well, better you than me," Irvine said as they stopped at some condos. "You're making a Nobel sacrifice Squall. I'll remember you. Just in case they turn out to be devil incarnates, do you prefer lilies or roses?"

He was answered with a fist heading towards his face. However, after being around Leon all his life, Irvine was quite accustomed to expecting physical injuries, and he ducked, before running away from the condo.

Leon growled under his breath, "might as well go in, nothing better to do anyways."

He went up the five steps leading to the door of the condo, and rang the doorbell. He could hear tiny patters of feet running towards the door, and mentally prepared himself for screaming children.

The door creaked open, and a single blue eyes peered through its lower position. The first thing the eye saw was a leg, before his vision trailed up higher being greeted by a disgruntled looking brunet.

"Who is it?" Leon heard a voice whisper.

"I dunno." The one peeking out the door answered.

"Well ask!" the other chirped.

"Mama says not to talk to strangers," the one closets to the door whispered back scolding. Leon silently praised the child.

The one at the door was shoved aside, and the door was thrown open widely. "Hello! Who are you?" a tiny child asked brightly.

Leon looked down at the boy. He was tiny barely came over Leon's knee. His skin was smooth and tan, and plump with baby fat. His hair dark brown and wildly spiked. His eyes bright blue, and almost appeared to glow.

The boy looked up at Leon still beaming, and looking at him expectantly. He was then slightly shoved to the side, but the first kid to answer the door.

Irvine was right, they were indeed twins. This boy was very familiar to Leon. Dirty blond hair, a little paler than his brother, the same bright blue eyes, and plump with baby fat as well. He had a flush over his face, embarrassed that his brother had shoved him, before he too looked at the stranger at the door.

"I know you! You're the man who takes Axel to school sometimes!" The blond boy yelled.

That's where Leon had seen the boy before; he's the one that Axel nearly molested every day when he arrived at his elementary school.

"Then he's not a stranger Roxas! So mama won't be mad!" The brunet chirped again, before tugging on Leon's pants and bringing him inside.

Roxas, as the boy was now revealed to be, glared at his brother, well as well as a child could. "Sora, Mama said we're not supposed to let anyone in unless it's Selphie!"

"But he's friends with Axel, so he has ta know Selphie!" the brunet boy, Sora, yelled back.

Leon watched their small spat amused. He sat down on the cream couch and just stared.

The two children glared at each other, cheeks puffed and flushed with childish anger.

"Selphie couldn't come, so I guess I'm your baby sitter." He said, figuring they had glared at each other enough.

Sora turned to the older man and huffed, "We're not babies! So we don't need a baby sitter, you're watching us, until mama comes home."

Leon raised an eye brow at the smaller brunet, "Sound like babysitting to me."

Roxas came closer to the two brunets'. He raised his hand and offered it to Leon "My name is Roxas," he said.

Leon looked at the hand confused, until little Sora grabbed his hand and placed it in the blonde's. He then proceeded to manually shake the two together. Leon was amused again.

"Mama says you're supposed to shake hands when you introduce yourself," Roxas stated matter of fact-ly, and Sora nodded in agreement and proceeded to introduce himself as well.

"Now we are hungry," Sora stated looking Leon in the eyes and placing his hands on his hips.

Leon again raised an eyebrow; he seemed to be doing that a lot around these two boys. "What? You're mother not cook?"

Roxas and Sora looked ruffled, especially Roxas "Mama's the best cook in the world!"

"Yea!" Sora chirped from behind "But mama's so busy! So you have to make us lunch!"

Leon couldn't help the small almost unnoticeable smile that appeared on his face. Even he would admit that the two twins were cute. Even if Roxas was the "wife" of the devil's incarnate, Axel.

**

* * *

**

Leon was now seated on the cream colored couch with a twin cuddled into each of his sides. Sora on the left and Roxas on the right. They were sitting in the living room watching the news, which in the end bored the five year old twins and put them to sleep. Leon's original plan had succeeded. Now all he had to do was wait for their Mother could come home, and he was free to leave.

Watching the two boys wasn't as bad as he originally thought, they were pretty well behaved. They were playful, but they didn't bother Leon too much, or act up. That is, unless he said something about their mother. Mama's boys, the both of them. In fact Leon wouldn't mind watching them again.

A knock on the front door interrupted Leon's train of thought. He raised an eye brow, who could be at the door this late. Couldn't be the parents, they would have a key.

He rose from his spot of the couch, making sure neither of the twins fell off the couch, and headed towards the door. He checked the peep hole, groaning when he saw who it was.

He opened the door letting the girl in. It was Selphie.

"Irvine said you couldn't make it." Leon said crossing his arms and leaning against the adjoining wall.

Selphie had a small smile on her face, "I was let out early, you can head on home now, I've got it covered." She said before sitting in Leon's formers spot looking at the two boys warmly.

Leon raised a brow, "Shouldn't their mother be home by now? How long does she work? She's been gone for eight hours," he grunted "and what kind of mother leaves her children alone?" Leon practically growled. Angry at the mother, he had grown attached to the boys in the few hours that they had spent together.

Sora moaned a little, signaling that he was awake. He rubbed his eyes of sleep, and then glared at Leon. "Mama loves us very much! Mama has to work really hard, so we can all be happy! Don't say mean things!" he yelled at the taller, older brunet.

The tiny brunet's yelling woke up Roxas, who was now glaring at Leon as well. "Mama may not be here with us right now, but Mama does what's best for me and Sora! Mama always comes home tried from work, so stop it!"

Selphie looked at Leon with a small, sad smile, "Maybe you should go now Leon," she said ushering him to the door. "Thanks for covering for me." And then she closed the door in his face.

Leon disgruntled, glared at the door, as if just looking at it would allow him back into the house. But after five minutes of glaring, when the door did not allow him back inside, Leon turned abruptly and headed back home.

**PUT ANOTHER LINE RIGHT M'HERE!**

The apartment was quiet and dull as usual, but Leon couldn't help but notice how much quitter and gloomy it looked without Cloud's presence in his life. He felt pathetic; he couldn't even function properly, much less make through an entire day without thinking about the blond. And he had no one to blame but himself. For his hot headedness, his demand for answers, and his stereotypical man like reactions.

He continued looking up at his ceiling, starting at absolutely nothing. There wasn't even anything in the ceiling for him to make pictures out of.

"You know, if you keep looking like that your face is gonna get stuck like that. Then no one will love you."

Leon jumped, from shock, ended up leaping off the couch, and falling into a heap on the floor. His face was bewildered, until he looked at the other end of the couch. And there stood his cousin Irvine, kneeling on the floor with his chin on the arm rest. Looking like the smug bastard that he is.

"What the hell are you doing in here, I thought I looked the back door," Leon groaned, not moving from the spot where he had fallen.

Irvine got off of his knees to take Leon's previous spot, and resting his still booted feet on the coffee table. "Psh, like locking a door is gonna keep me out of here. You got plenty of windows in here Squall."

Leon grunted and mumbled to himself about buying a security system. "What do you want? Go home."

Irvine grinned moving his feet off the table to rest them on Leon's back. "Nah, I was thinking about spending the night here. Use your internet, you know typical family stuff."

"Family stuff—"

"Yeah, you know like family bonding!" Irvine said cheerily.

"Bonding… you're currently resting your dirty boots on my back," Leon growled, turning his head to give his most deadly glare he could manage.

Irvine just laughed obnoxiously. He then lifted his feet of his cousins back "There, now let's bond!"

Leon grunted as he got to his knees, before standing; just sit flop back down onto the couch. He looked at Irvine dully, "Fine," he said his eye twitching from the hopeful look he saw on the other brunet's face. "What kind of 'bonding' do you want to do?"

Irvine giggled like mad "You make is sound so dirty Squall," he said dodging Leon's fist "come on we'll bond like men!"

"What you wanna get drunk?" Leon asked raising an eye brow.

"Nah, nah," He tugged on Leon's wrist dragging him towards Leon's office. "Let's watch porn! Reno tells me you're totally hung up over this blond twink! There are plenty of blond twinks on the internet!"

Leon rolled his eyes, after being friends with Reno and Irvine since childhood, he knew there was no stopping the other brunet. He just go along with it, he wouldn't enjoy it, but he would sit through it.

The two brunets' took a seat before the huge Apple Computer monitor that was Leon's computer. Leon watched as his cousin became completely absorbed in his task. Fingers zooming across the key board, seeming as though he visited this particular porn site all the time. Leon commented on that fact,

Irvine laughed absently "Oh yeah, all the time cous. They got this real cute blond twink, looks just like my Zell, just a lot prettier, but don't tell him I said that!"

Leon rolled his eyes, not bother to comment on his cousin's obsession and passiveness over Zell, who was too ignorant to get that his best friend totally had a boner for him. He began looking around his office, eyes falling on his camera, that he'd been neglecting lately. It looked so sad, sitting in the farthest corner, covered in a thin layer of dust. Calling out to him—

"I got it!" Irvine's yell interrupted his thoughts "You gotta check this kid out, they call him 'Seedless'"

"What the hell kind of a name is that. Even for a porn name that's stupid. Whatever happened to names like Candy, and Sugar?" Leon scoffed.

"No no, no, no! Like a seedless watermelon! As in: He's the Best of the BEST!" Irvine corrected, eyes not even leaving the screen, as another window appeared playing the video he had chosen.

Leon rolled his eyes before he too focused on the video playing.

**

* * *

**

_A soft relaxing, wordless tune played in the back ground, as the camera panned around the room. Taking into focus the all-white room, the few potted plants lining the window, and the articles of clothing laying on the floor just off the foot of the white bed. _

_The camera then focused on the two figures on the bed. Both obviously male. The first a spiky black haired man, Well-muscled, lean, his hands gliding all over the body of the male below him. Numerous toys laid around the two males on the bed, ranged from anal beads, to dildos, to anal plugs, nipple clamps, and a cock ring._

_The seconds males face was not in view of the camera, however the rest of his body was spread out, and on display as if he were a meal. A thin, pale hairless body. Smooth skin, flushed with arousal, nicely contrasting against the tan hands that traveled up his smooth thighs, over that cute bump on his stomach, completely bypassing his arousal. Travelling further up and flicking cute pink nipples._

_The second males body twitched, and he gave a small mewl of pleasure._

"_Was that good?" the dark haired man asked, fingers clamping around the other nipples, smirking as the body below him bucked trying to get some friction on his straining erection, that was already trapped in a thick leather cock ring._

_The younger of the two did not answer in words he simply moaned. It was the single most erotic noise know to man. _

"_Come on now, tell me what you want," the black haired man continued to grin, before lowering his head to the cute bump, on the other wise flat tummy. He licked the bump, trailing his tongue up to the other's belly button, and swirled his tongue around it, drawing a small cry from the uke._

_His tongue continued up the boy's body, occasionally stopping to leave lingering kissed, and sucking, to leave marks, all the while smirking as the body below him continued to thrust up. "Come on now, sweetheart, can't you talk?"_

_The camera zoomed up onto the submissive's lips. Cute and pink, like his nipples, plump, and wet, just begging to be ravished. "Inside me…. Please… please Zack..." he whispered in a sultry voice._

_The camera moved back to focus on Zack and the lower half of the other's body. "Inside hm? What inside sweetie?" Zack teased, already slathering two fingers in lube. He began to trail his fingers down the Youngers body, dipping between two lovely thighs, and parting the cheeks of his ass._

_Zack's finger began circling around the pink entrance. He smirked darkly before jabbing both fingers in at once, deep and hard. The uke's body arched off the bed, his toes curled, and he moaned loudly, so loud it echoed around the room._

"_Unh…. Ahh... Zack…" he moaned, such a slutty noise, one that surely didn't belong on such innocent looking lips. He tried thrusting his body down onto the fingers, that entered so forcefully, but did not continue to thrust._

"_Such a slutty whole you have," Zack cooed, before he began thrusting his fingers in and out roughly, occasionally scissoring them. He ducked his head down, and extended his tongue before that too, was thrust into the cute pink hole._

"_AHN! Zack more… please… fill me…" came another slutty plea, the body thrashing trying to get more into his body._

_Zak raised his head again, his breath ghosting over the pink head, of the uke's cock. "Fill you with what baby? I can't do anything unless you tell me how," he purred seductively, his fingers still ramming into the tight little hole._

_The uke whimpered, raising his fingers to pinch at his own nipples. "ANYTHING PLEASE!" he cried out._

_Zack chuckled darkly, before extracting his fingers, drawing a displeased whimper from the other man. He stepped back off the bed, lowering his pants, allowing his own hard cock to spring out, lightly slapping against his abdomen. "Anything huh? Alright then."_

_The tan man lowered himself back down to the bed, and grabbed the set of bright green anal beads. Not as big as they could be each other the size of a small ping pong ball, strung together with a small box at the end of the string._

_Ever so slowly Zack pushed the first bead into the entrance, chuckling when the uke's ass eagerly sucked it in with a wet slurp, "so slutty," he purred, before pushing in one after another, until all eight were inside to moaning uke's hole._

"_Ahn! Ahn! Zack..."_

_Zack smirked darkly, before flicking the switch on the attached box. He watched as the younger's body began to convulse and thrash wildly on the bed, as the anal beads began vibrating full throttle._

"_Zack!" the uke cried out, hands reaching down to his own hole, circle around the already stuffed entrance, before two fingers entered as well "Ahn~!" he cried out thrusting his body down onto the two extra digits._

"_You're a little whore aren't you sweetie?" the older male tutted pulling the uke's fingers out, raising his hands and tying them to the railing on the head board._

"_No please! Ahn! More!"_

_Zack tilted his head to the side "But your little hole is already so full Hun."_

_The smooth body thrashed on the bed, thrusting down against the feeling of the vibrating bead. "Zack!... Ahn! Empty…"_

_Zack's purple eyes narrowed as he roughly tore the string of beads out from the uke's ass, drawing a loud combination of a moan and a scream "ZACK!"_

_The tan man reached for a bright blue dildo, littered with rounded bumps, before that too was rammed into the now emptied hole. Zack then reached up and untied the uke's hands. "Fuck yourself, Hun."_

_Pale hands traveled down a flushed body, grasping the end of the dildo, before it began thrusting it into his own body, fast and hard. "Ahn! Uh!" he sobbed in pleasure, finally getting the fullness and friction he craved._

"_Hey gorgeous, do me a favor," Zack panted raising to his knees jacking himself off, "Arch your back, open your mouth, and look real pretty for me," he moaned out, before removing the cock ring on the uke. Instantly the uke came, screaming in relief, arching his back, and ramming the dildo in as far as it could go._

"_That's it sweetie, I'm cumming too!" He growled straddling the Youngers chest, and began to thrust hand fist up and down his cock furiously, "look at me gorgeous," he groaned._

_The camera focused on the eyes of the uke, out of focus, delirious with pleasure, but ever so bright and blue. Then panned out, now on the screen was Zack fist jacking for all it was worth. His cum shooting from the slit of his dick, and spurting all over the face of a familiar blond._

"_I don't know why they call you seedless, seems you've got more seed in you than you can handle," Zack smirked before smearing his cum across the blonde's face._

**

* * *

**

"CLOUD!" Leon yelled enraged and in shock!

"Woah! Calm down Leon, that's some intense orgasm you had!" Irvine joked nudging Leon with his elbow.

"Orgasm?—No, get out!" Leon yelled, standing from his chair so fast, it flipped over.

"What—"

"GET OUT!" The stormy eyed brunet roared.

"But I—"

"Fine, go to bed!" Leon yelled, pulling on his jacket and heading out the door.

Irvine, ran towards the door intending on catching his cousins arm, only to be shoved away "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Out, go to bed!" was the only answer he got, and the enraged Lion made his way down the street.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I said I wouldn't be back until the 27th, buuuuuut I figured you guys deserve an early chapter. Think of it as my late Halloween/ Early Thankgiving gift to my wonderful reviewers, without you guys this story would continue!


	8. Chapter 8

**Seedless**

**Chapter Seven:**It's All Serious Business Now

**Disclaimer**:*shot*

**Warning**: At the moment this is **Shounen-ai**. Eventually it will become Yaoi, because my inner perverse fangirl has noticed the blatant lack of LeonCloud yaoi on this site. **The smut continues from this point on! **I hope this makes some of you happy… it better, just kidding! If you don't like penis up the butthole, please remove yourself from here.

**REVIEWS:**

**angelic-demon-rave-slave**: haha yes! Cloud is a porn star... kind of, it'll be explained more later. I thought it was a little twist on the typical, stripper, prostitute secret. Thanks for the review!

**emmi:** Well, I'm glad my little "twist" caught you off guard, that's what I'm here for, to blow your mind~! Thanks for the welcome back and your review!

**Ashlan**: Well then you should look forward to the next few chapters, you'll get all the explanations and drama soon I promise! Thank you for the review!

**XxlaLunaxX**: Huzzah! Another person who loathes ukeLeon, I just don't see the appeal in it honestly. Thank you for your kind words !

* * *

Leon had never been so furious in his life. So furious in fact, that he was only mildly pleased by the sound of his door slamming in Irvine's face, before he stormed out of his apartment. He trudged down the stairs rather than taking the elevator, needing to blow of the steam by kicking random litter, and knocking shoulders with any poor soul that crossed his path.

His blood boiled, his eyes were stormy and narrowed. His shoulders hunched, first clenched tight in the pockets of his jackets. But worst of all he could feel his stomach churning and his heart breaking.

"How could this happen? Cloud, MY CLOUD, is a slut," he began mumbling to himself rapidly, not paying attention to where he was headed, or who he crashed into.

"He was supposed to be sweet, innocent, pure Cloud, not some cheap, amateur porno twink!"

"Shut up ya psycho!" a man yelled after having been shoved aside by the fuming brunet. However, he was silenced the second Leon paused in his stomping, and slowly turned to face him.

Those grey eyes were the very storm that he was named after. The man stared in fear as he saw anger, hate, and detest in those eyes. They were not the eyes of a man, but of a wild animal.

He didn't even wait for the brunet to speak before he quickly turned tail and ran.

Leon felt mildly pleased. But his heart still ached, and he couldn't get rid at the bitter taste in his mouth, as he thought back to those pleasure glazed blue eyes, those swollen panting lips, or that cum covered face of the man he loved.

To see the man of his dreams doing something so dirty, so degrading, and disgusting made Leon furious. **HE** was supposed to be the one who loved Cloud. **HE** was supposed to be the one who claimed Cloud's virginity. **HE** was supposed to be the only man that Cloud would ever look at, would ever love. And he had lost that, who knows how long ago. For all he knew Cloud was acting all along. Cloud was no saint, he wasn't pure, he wasn't kind. _He was dirty_, **he was a whore**. Leon imagined that Cloud never liked him, he was just letting Leon follow after him like a love sick puppy from amusement. Leon had never felt so humiliated, so hurt, so furious.

But he couldn't stop that little voice in the back of his head, the rational side of Leon. The part of his that said there had to be a reason why his lovely Cloud would stoop so low as to do something so raunchy, and that even if there wasn't he would always love Cloud.

And as Leon listened to that part of himself, he paused again in the middle of the side walk. He looked up to the sky noticing for the first time how dark it was, and how long he had been walking, and stewing in his malicious thoughts. The anger slowly dissipated, and his true feelings began to bleed through. The pain of unrequited love, hurt, disappointment, and betrayal became more prevalent as he looked up. His jagged bangs moving with the breeze to cover his eyes as he began to silently weep, in the middle of the sidewalk, never feeling so alone even as strangers looked his way as they passed by.

**

* * *

**

Back at the apartment Irvine was left speechless as he watched Leon storm out of the apartment. He still stood behind the door, even after his cousin had left thirty minuets ago. He was shocked into silence. He'd never seen Leon so angry. Sure, he picked on Leon and deliberately annoyed him, but Leon had never yelled at his with such ferocity, or hate, and he certainly never looked him with those malicious eyes. But even through the hate, Irvine could see the pain, from something he didn't know about.

Irvine shakily moved to the cover, before drooping down onto it heavily. He was scared.

He looked to the cable box above the TV and noticed that Leon had been gone for over two hours now. The brunet cowboy was worried. He felt guilty, something about the two men in that video had ticked him off and he didn't know what.

Maybe it was the fact that he stuck his nose so far into Leon's business. But honestly, he was just trying to cheer his cousin up. He never meant to get this kind of a reaction. Maybe the blond twink in the video hit to close to home for Leon. Maybe seeing a man that resembled so closely to someone Leon was in love with, with another man had hit to close to home.

"God, I'm so stupid," Irvine breathed out shakily dropping his head into his palms. His eyes began to sting with the salt from tears, but he didn't want to cry. He wanted everything to be normal again for whenever Leon came back to the apartment.

"Yeah, you are," a soft voice snorted.

Irvine's head shot up, making his hair ruffle in disarray. He was so deep in his self-pity party he didn't even hear the door open. He rapidly blinked back the beginnings of tears to get a clearer view of who had entered, there was no way Leon would ever talk to him with a soft voice.

His eyes finally focused on the figure before him. A young woman with light auburn hair flipped up at the ends. Emerald green eyes, and a blindingly bright yellow sundress. "Selphie? What are doing here? Wait! How the hell did you get in?" Irvine yelled in surprise.

Selphie rolled her eyes, before kicking off her brown cowboy boots and plopping on the recliner next to the sofa Irvine sat on.

"I came to see Leon, he seemed pretty upset when the twins yelled at him earlier," she answered giving a small smile "Where is he by the way?"

"He stormed out," Irvine answered slumping back into the couch revisiting the "situation" again.

Selphie rolled her emerald eyes to the ceiling "What did you do this time?"

The brunet male glared "Why do you assume I did anything? Did you ever consider that fact that Squally-boy just might happen to be a gigantic asshole?"

The door was closed loudly, and the sound of boots hitting the floor brought the two conversing adults attention to the entrance.

"It's Leon," was the grumble they got as Leon trudged into the apartment.

The room was dead silent, the tension thick, almost suffocating.

"Selphie," Leon nodded to her in greeting, no emotion in his voice at all, his eyes blank and hard.

Selphie stood from the recliner moving towards the sullen man to rest a gentle hand on his upper arm. "Hey Leon, just wanted to check up on you. And apologize for kicking you out like that, it was rude, and I'm really sorry," she smiled kindly up at Leon.

Leon shrugged her hand off before heading to the hall " It's fine. I'm going to bed," he grunted not even acknowledging his cousin, or the hurt look of the brightly dressed woman.

The last thing Leon recalled was him slamming his door shut and locking it, throwing his jacket to the floor and dropping bonelessly to his bed, into the sweet silence of unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

The next day was Saturday and Leon wasn't planning on getting out of bed. In fact he wasn't even planning on leaving his room. At least he wasn't until he heard something shatter from another part of the apartment.

Leon groaned, rolling his eyes. He figured he should get up and see what his idiot cousin had broken. So he could charge him accordingly, and if he couldn't pay... well Leon could always just beat him to a pulp.

The stormy eyed brunet rolled into a sitting position finally feeling the uncomfortableness that came with falling asleep in jeans, and yesterdays clothing. He let out a deep sigh before pushing himself up and heading to the shower.

He stripped himself down and turned on the shower waiting for the water to heat up. He looked at himself in the mirror as he waited, noticing the frown lines on his face from yesterday's situation. He rubbed a hand down his face and felt slight stubble, but just wasn't motivated enough to shave. Leon finally entered the shower, the sound of the water hitting to tiles provided the white noise that Leon hated. It was the kind of silence that made it all to easy for him to think . Usually of things he didn't want to.

This was one of those times.

His mind drifted to Cloud again. He wondered what he was doing right now. Leon imagined Cloud was probably lazing around in some bed surrounded by random men, hair in disarray, lips red a swollen, coated in sticky saliva and cum, looking debauched and filthy. Leon closed his eyes and slammed his fist against the wall.

He could feel his blood start to boil again, before something in him snapped and he sank to the floor and silently cried again. This time as he rested his head against his knees he felt guilty. Guilty for thinking such thoughts about a man that he still loved, but hurt because he realized that he knew nothing about Cloud.

The water began to run cold, and still he slouched at the bottom of the tub and cried.

**

* * *

**

Leon finally emerged from the shower, feeling a little better that at least he was clean. He towel dried his mink hair before throwing on a long sleeved v-neck, and some light grey jeans. He finally emerged from his room, to FINALLY see what all the commotion in the kitchen was.

"Damnit Irvine, how did you burn the butter, we didn't even put anything else in yet!" a shrill voice yelled. Leon rolled his eyes, that was obviously Selphie.

"ME? You're the woman here, you should know how to cook, that's what you people are programmed for-" the yelled was cut off by a loud thunk. 'And that would be my idiot cousin.'

"THAT HURT!"

"AND YOU'RE A SEXIST! YOU MISOGYNISTIC PIG!" Selphie yelled, and by the sounds coming from the kitchen, throwing anything she could get her hands on at Irvine.

Leon sighed, finally emerging from around the corner with one hand fisted on his hips. He glared as fiercely as he could that morning at the two destroying his apartment "Would you two mind not destroying this pace, I kind of live here," he droned.

Selphie and Irvine jumped in surprise starring wide eyes at Leon.

"And what are you two doing here, don't you have homes?" he mumbled opening his fridge pulling out a bottle of orange juice.

"Oh yeah!" Selphie squeaked turning to face the drinking brunet leaning against the counter "I'm headed to the twins house to take them to the park with Reno and Axel. Little Sora and Roxas asked me to invite you." She smiled, knowing that Leon held a soft sport for those two even after just a few hours with them.

Leon grunted teeth biting down on the mouth on the juice bottle. He nodded once, ushering her out of the kitchen so they could be on their way. Irvine began to follow with a big goofy grin on his face. Well, that was before Leon turned to face him, slamming a palm across the doorway blocking his exit.

"Not you, you stay here and clean this mess," he growled at his cousin.

Irvine's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "What but she was the one who threw all this crap!"

Selphie's head popped up from behind Leon's shoulder "Ah ah, no arguing with your host. Now clean this mess, sir!" she laughed pulling Leon towards the twins home.

**

* * *

**

Selphie and Leon ended up on the door step of the condo in which the twins resided. Selphie rang the door bell and began to rock back and fourth on her heels as she waited for someone to open the door.

Their patience was soon rewarded as they were tackled by two twin boys.

"YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE HERE!" Sora squealed, very hyper for a five year old on a Saturday morning. He let go of Selphie's leg to look at Roxas who was smiling up at Leon. " AND YOU BROUGHT HIM!" he cheered

Leon gave the twins a reluctant smile before ruffling their hair.

"Can we go to the park now?" Roxas asked, voice still adorably husky from sleep. Obviously the blond twin wasn't as much of a morning person as Sora was.

"Well sur-" Selphie was cut off by a voice in the condo.

"Roxas, Sora, you forgot your bag!"

Leon's voice snapped up, automatically recognizing that voice.

The door opened up farther revealing the owner of that voice. The figure wore a baggy white sweater, and red sweat shorts, revealing a mile of pale, hairless, smooth legs to anyone looking, leading up to cerulean blue eyes, and blond gravity defying hair. It was Cloud.

Leon could feel his heart beating faster against his chest. What was Cloud doing here? He must have been the twins older brother.

He watched as Cloud smiled down at the twins before kneeling before them and handing them a large blue tote bag filled with a blanket, and food. Leon felt his heart pitter pattering in his rib cage as he watched Cloud place a kiss on each of their foreheads, before standing and turning that amazing smile to Selphie.

"Thank you so much for watching them today Selphie," He smiled softly at her then looking back at Sora and Roxas. " Now you two be good for and Reno today!"

Roxas and Sora grinned up at the older blond, " Yes, Mama!" they cheered.

And suddenly Leon's heart stopped beating. "'Mama'?" he breathed out, drawing Cloud's attention finally to him.

Cloud's blue eyes widened finally noticing Leon standing at the bottom of the stairs. He gasped in shocked, "Leon, what are you doing here?"

Selphie silently ushered the boy away from their home and headed on their journey to the park, leaving the two men starring silently at each other.

"'Mama' Cloud? What the hell is going on?" Leon growled out stormy eyes narrowed glaring at the blond in the doorway, who looked back at him with a deer in the head lights expression on his face.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hey everyone. I'm soooooooooo sorry that I disappeared like that. I'm not gonna lie, nothing important was really happening, I just got lazy...yeah. Well the good news is that I have all the chapters written on paper, I just need to type them up. So expect a chapter at least once a week. Hopefully some of you are still reading~!

P.S: Please leave a review, even if it's just random letters!


	9. Chapter 9

**Seedless**

**Chapter Eight**: Hot and Dangerous

**Disclaimer**: isn't it obvious?

**Warning**: At the moment this is** Shounen-ai**. Eventually it will become Yaoi, because my inner perverse fangirl has noticed the blatant lack of LeonCloud yaoi on this site. **The smut continues from this point on!** I hope this makes some of you happy… it better, just kidding! If you don't like penis up the butthole, please remove yourself from here.

**REVIEWS:**

**XxlaLunaxX:**haha thank you, I thought so too, domestic-y Cloud is one of my favorites

**TheSicklyRoseVamp1229: **Thank you for your comment! Haha I feel no one really saw the porno thing coming, but I do feel the "Cloud being the mother" thing would be predictable, but the explination about it is less so, at least I'm hoping.

**angelic-demon-rave-slave:** haha you tell that anonymous reviewer hun! I'm glad I could make your day with my mediocre writings~!

**To the anonymous reviewer:** Thanks for your feedback. Just like you are free to express you dislike for my fanfic, I have the right to write about whatever I want. If I want to post yaoi I will, if I want to post Cloud and Leon fanfics in the Kingdom Hearts section I will, and if I want to write about "some bullshit about a dude getting pregnant" then I will. And it's wrong of you to make assumptions. There is NO mpreg in this fic, I don't really like mpreg, but even if I did decided to add it, it's my right to do that. But thank you for leaving a review.

**Also:** be warned this chapter kind of sucks. It's a lot shorter than the others, and the content is a little sporadic, but this is my first time writing "drama" I guess you could call it. So if you could please leave me some feedback and some critique I would really appreciate it, I'm looking to improve my writing skills before posting another fanfic.

**

* * *

**

Leon and Cloud stared at each other in silence.

Cloud's cerulean eyes widened in shock and horror. He took at step back into his condo, and that was all it took to knock Leon out of his stupor. The brunet man's stormy eyes narrowed in anger, and before Cloud could fully retreat back into his home Leon rushed up the few stairs and forced his way inside.

The blond man slowly backed into his living room, as if he were a frightened rabbit and Leon, a wolf. He could help but feel like prey from the way the older man looked at him. Cloud began shaking lightly, more from confusion and shock.

"This is the last time Cloud, tell me what the hell is going on," Leon said, suddenly deadly calm. For every one step Cloud took back, Leon took two forward until the blond man was plastered against the kitchen counter.

Cloud licked his bottom lip, a nervous habit of his, before turning his eyes away from the angry man in front of him, "Nothing," he muttered quietly.

Leon's brow twitched, he was finally upon Cloud, trapping the blond man between his arms, his chest and the counter. "I'm tired of this! How could you lie to me!"

"I didn't lie to you! You never asked about my home life!" Cloud yelled back, before flinching at the look of pure fury in those grey eyes.

The air grew thick with tension, and neither of the men spoke for a full five minutes. Cloud finally broke the silence.

"I haven't lied to you about anything Leon. You never asked me directly asked me about my home life," the beautiful blond man whispered " I have all the right to keep Roxas and Sora a secret."

Leon growled in fury, but mentally acknowledged that Cloud was right. But a thought flashed in his mind, one that he completely forgot about after seeing the twins and Cloud together.

"When were you going to tell me that you were a slut," Leon growled, his voice gravely with barely contained fury.

Cloud's eyes widened more, if that was even possible. His pupils dilated, all the blood rushed to his face in outrage. " How dare you call me-"

He never got to finish his sentence , Leon raised his hand, grabbing Cloud by his chin, tilting his head up so the blond had no choice but to look him in the eyes. " Stop. Lying. To. Me." He bit out, seething " I saw you Cloud."

"So I came out a club! Who's to say I don't just bus tables, or serve drinks like at Tifa's! That doesn't give you the right to call me a slut!" Cloud cried out, his eyes beginning to water.

Leon's grip tightened, and his body pressed Cloud's back further into the counter. "I told you to stop lying! I saw the video Cloud! Everyone has seen the videos! When were you going to tell me, that you were some harlot! That you were willing to open your legs to anyone?" Leon yelled no longer holding back.

"I saw you Cloud! I saw you practically have sex with another man! I saw you begging for pleasure like a cheap whore! I saw you getting degraded, and worst of all I saw you enjoying it!"

Cloud's slim eyebrows furrowed " You don't understand-!"

"What's there to understand? You're filthy Cloud! I had to find out from my cousin! If my cousin's seen you, who knows who else has seen your body! Seen you beg to be fucked!" Leon cursed.

The blond man clenched his jaw, and he brow flinched "If you think I'm so filthy what are you still doing here? Why do you even care? If I'm some whore why don't you leave me alone!" He screamed not caring who could hear him outside of his condo. He was so furious with Leon. Cloud knew he was filthy, but hearing it from someone he cared so deeply about hurt.

Something in Leon snapped at hearing Cloud yell those words " Because I love you Cloud! I love you so much! But this whole time you were laughing at my face in your mind!" he practically screamed "You think this doesn't hurt me? I would do anything for you Cloud and you know that! But you're so willing to give it up to any man who asks!"

"You're wrong Leon! You don't understand, I have my reasons!" Cloud screamed in retaliation. " You don't love me! You're just like every other man, you don't love me, you just want my body!"

"What the -!"

Cloud cut him off, his usually gentle blue eyes sharp, and cutting. "Don't try to deny it! Do you remember how we even met? You had been stalking me, taking my pictures, because you were attracted to my physical appearance, don't even try to deny it!"

The blond's words cut into Leon deep. They were cruel, it hurt the brunet to hear the other man doubt his feelings, it hurt to hear what he thought. But Leon hurt too. It hurt to know that the man you loved was hiding things from you. It hurt enough that Cloud was hiding the fact that he had children, but to learn that he was hiding this, something so filthy hurt even more. He didn't which Cloud was real. The filthy, wanton, moaning Cloud from the video. Who begged for pleasure, who begged to be degraded. Or the Cloud that he had fallen in love with. Sweet, gentle, seemingly innocent Cloud. The Cloud who came to his apartment just to make him breakfast, who waited for him after classes.

"You think I'm like those other men? The ones who just use you for your body, the ones who fuck you and leave, who treat you like filth?" Leon yelled his voice taking a raspy tone with all the yelling the two had done.

"That's exactly what I think," Cloud said lowly, his voice wavering with uncried tears.

Neither man spoke for a while. Cloud was still pinned to the counter by the angry brunet man, but he was no longer looking at his face. His blue eyes looked everywhere possible, just not at the man before him.

Cloud could feel Leon panting from sheer anger. He could feel the brunet man shaking against him in uncontainable fury. But worst of all he could feel Leon's steel eyes burning a whole through his skull. He didn't need to direct his blue eyes at Leon to know that he was looking at his with anger, disgust, disappointment, and hurt, he could feel it.

Leon finally let out a shuttery sigh, and began to whisper "If you think I'm just like the other men, then I'll just have to treat you like they would."

Cloud's heart skipped a beat, and not in a good way.

He could taste something bitter in his throat. He could feel his pulse quickening in fear. His eyes widened in drastic proportions, his pupils dilating in fear, his stomach dropping and his knees shaking.

"What do you-"

The words never left his mouth and Leon's head dipped down and captured his lips in a hard kiss.

The uncried tears finally broke the dam and ran down the beautiful man's face. He tried pushing Leon off him, but he knew it was no use. This wasn't how he wanted this.

After everything the two had been through Cloud imagined their first kiss would be sweet, and gentle. Like fireworks, lighting his senses.

But it was nothing like Cloud wanted it was all teeth and tongue. Cloud tried fighting back, he finally got Leon to pull back from his lips. He gasped, taking in as much air as he could preparing to yell in outrage. Only to have Leon grab both of his arms roughly, before slamming his into a wall.

Leon began trailing rough kisses down his neck, stopping every once in a while to nip harshly at the tender flesh, making sure to suck on bits hard enough to leave marks. His mind completely abandoned him, and he gave into his primal urges, he wanted everyone to know that Cloud belonged to him and only him.

"Leon please," Cloud begged swallowing "please, stop."

Leon lifted his head to glare at the frightened blond, not really seeing him, all his saw was red. " Why, did you ask Zack to stop while he was practically fucking you," he hissed.

Cloud shook his head harshly, his tears flying around hitting Leon's cheeking, bring him back a little bit.

"Leon please, this isn't how I want this," he whispered not able to look at Leon at all. He was scared beyond belief, really believing that Leon would rape him.

'but would you really mind?' his inner thoughts questioned.

In those few seconds that he stopped struggling Leon descended back upon his neck, nipping and lick at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. His large, calloused hands wandering under his baggy white sweater pushing it up as high as it would go, before ripping away from Cloud's neck and throwing it aside.

Cloud continued shaking not really knowing what to do. On one hands he was frightened, on the other hand he been wanting Leon for so long now.

The blond gasped as he felt Leon kissing down his chest, before lightly biting down on his nipple. Cloud raised his hands to the side of Leon's face, trying to make him move away. "Leon please, stop! " He cried. " I want this, really I do, but not like this! Please Leon!"

Leon growled again pushing clothing harder into the wall. His raised his head back up, looking Cloud directly in the eyes "I thought you said I was like the others. Do you ask them to stop, do they listen to you?" he whispered sharply.

"Please, Leon," the beautiful blond whispered, gently laying his hands on Leon's chest "Please just stop, I'll explain everything." He finally began to sob.

It was Cloud's heart wrenching sob that knocked sense back into Leon. His stormy eyes lost their glaze, and he shot back from the blond as if he had been burned. He stared at Cloud in horror as he looked at his body.

Cloud stood before him plastered against the wall. His bright blue eyes dilated in fear, filled with tears as some streamed down his face. His cheeks were flushed a dark pink, as was his nose from his crying. His lips were shiny with saliva, swollen from Leon's harsh, and hungry kisses, spittle lightly running from the sides of his lips. His neck was covered in red and purple hickeys, as were his shoulders and chest. His nipples were practically raw and red. Leon looked as Clouds hands that were bracing him against the wall as if preparing for Leon to ponce on him again.

'God, it looks like I beat him,' Leon thought. He brought a hand up to cover his mouth, his stomach dropping as he looked over the man he loved.

Cloud began shaking, before his legs finally gave out and he sunk down onto his cream colored carpet. His chest heaving as he unleashed ever tear, and every sob that he barely contained. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself. But he continued looking up at Leon. He cried in fear, in shock, but mostly in relief.

Leon dropped to the ground as well, scooting across the floor hesitantly wrapping his arms around the sobbing beauty. He felt his heart breaking when he felt Cloud flinch. But Leon wrapped the blond in his arms anyways pulling his head to his chest gently rocking him back and forth. Leon leaned in closer as he felt Clouds lips moving against his neck and he began whispering rapidly.

"I swear I'll tell you everything Leon, just please, please, please let me explain," the petite man whispered through his sobs.

Leon said nothing, but mentally was berating himself. On the outside he just nodded and continued rocking the two of them gently. Mentally thanking every deity he knew that Roxas and Sora weren't in the house while all of that was going down.

The two men just sat on the floor rocking together and the blond man cried.

**

* * *

**

Cloud's sobbing finally eased, but his breathing was still labored. Leon finally moved away to hand him his sweater, gently pulling it over his spiky blond hair, and helping him adjust himself in it.

"Let's get you to bed," Leon mumbled into his hair.

Cloud shook his head, letting out a shaky sigh. "I promised I would explain everything to you."

"You can explain later," Leon stated shifting his legs, preparing to stand.

And with strength that Leon didn't even know the blond possessed, Cloud tugged the older man back down to the floor with him. This time leaving some space between them. Honest to Shiva, he loved Leon, he just didn't feel safe around him at the moment.

"No, I... I need to explain Leon," Cloud hiccuped tears rushing forward again "I, I don't want you to think those things about me anymore." Tears steaming down his flushed cheeks as he looked Leon dead in the eyes.

Leon steeled himself against the hurt in Cloud's eyes, and he nodded, not speaking wanting Cloud to tell him everything, and for him to not run off like he usually did.

The brunet jumped a little when he felt Cloud place his smaller, soft hands on his own large and calloused one. " I won't run away any more Leon, I promise. I'll tell you everything," he whispered through his tears.

Leon turned their hands, so that his was now on top. He brought the pale hand up to his lips pressing a gentle kiss on it before looking down into Cloud's eyes with patience, " I won't rush you Cloud if you're not ready I'll wait however long it takes."

Cloud rolled his teary eyes " No you won't and you know that Leon, I... I really want to clear everything up," he said eyes looking down at the carpet. " It hurts, to know that you think I'm filthy," he whispered.

Leon bit down on his cheek again, trying to push back his earlier fury. But he stayed quiet waiting for Cloud to start his explanation.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sorry if that was a bit lame, and confusing. But honestly how many of you expected that? When I first thought this chapter up, I was going to have Leon rape Cloud, but then I would of had to extend this story, and with that HUGE hiatus it took I didn't think it would be worth it. But then again I may change my mind, because honestly I'm making things up as I go. Who knows next chapter I could kill Leon off, have him get hit by a bus or something... nah if I'm going to kill him off I'll at least let him get killed by a dragon... totally kidding... sorry I just got done watching a Darren Criss interview.

Please review! They make my heart go wee... like super wee.


End file.
